


Twisted Fate

by zayzayzay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Pain, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Rare Pairings, Rutting, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Scent Marking, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayzayzay/pseuds/zayzayzay
Summary: So Kageyama’s fated pair is Oikawa, but Tooru is in love with Iwaizumi.My explanation is bad blah blah but please give it a chance :)also just because it seems like a oikagemi doesn't mean that it is ^^Honestly its going to be great.Also the plot is a changed from the original Haikyuu slightly.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 179





	1. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information so tiring to write  
> also read the notes ^^

**Omegaverse Information**  
Normally people present secondary gender traits at the age of 12. 

**Alpha;** maintain 10% of the population  
There are two types, dominant and recessive  


**Dominant;** they tend to have stronger pheromones and tend to have very dominating personalities they have ruts like all alphas but they tend to last slightly longer. They are normally extremely drawn to their fated pairs and spend most of their time looking for them, they aren’t allowed to reject or get rejected. Dominant alphas tend to be able to use their authority better then recessives and have colour changing eyes.  


**Recessive;** they have weaker pheromones which are stronger than beta pheromones, they rarely have ruts which can be irregular.

**Ruts;**  
All alphas go through a process known as a ‘rut’ this is when they become sexually frustrated the process is to ensure reproduction. They become driven by instinct to force their mates into submission of any omega they can find, they loose sense of humanity become desperate for release. 

**Beta; maintain 85% of the population**  
Have very light pheromones and can mate with anyone, they normally don’t have fated pairs but can still accept claims and give claims to others. They don’t go through process such as ruts or heats, but can smell pheromones; they aren’t able to react in any manner just be able to identify them.

 **Omega;** maintain top 5% of the population  
There are two types, dominant and recessive  


**Dominant;** have strong pheromones and regular heats which can last longer and have stronger effects. Normally can be triggered by alpha pheromones as they react more to pheromones and the need to reproduce. They are normally extremely drawn to their fated pairs and spend most of their time looking for them, they aren’t allowed to reject or get rejected. Dominant omegas are harder to control unless they have just transitioned into their secondary genders, they tend to have very domineering pheromones they also have colour changing eyes.  


**Recessive;** they have weak pheromones and have irregular heats, they don’t react to pheromones unless given off by a dominant alpha due to their low reproductive rate, recessive omegas are more likely to conceive with a dominant.  


**Heats;**  
All omegas go through a process known as a ‘heat’ this is when they become sexually frustrated the process is to ensure reproduction. They can be rather painful for omegas and cause them to weaken which sadly forces them to give in to any alpha.

 **Fated Pairs**  
Fated pairs, are soul bonds that exist with alphas and omegas; they unite two together through a strong unseen connection. Normally, it is hard to ignore. They however can be rejected from both sides.  
Fated pairs are normally able to identify each other just from sight, also have a marking that shows can be seen on their necks where they are to get marked. Once a fated pair have mated the mark fades into the back of their necks like a tattoo.  
When a fated pair is rejected, it is normally painful for the person getting rejected. It is easier for recessives to be rejected as they don’t reproduce as much as dominants. The idea of fated pairs are to continue the blood lines of strong families, so they are normally paired together with people with good reproductive rates.  
When rejected an omega or alpha can feel when their pair is enamored with another the pain normally lasts until they find someone else to mark them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick around gimme a comment and some love so I can cuddle you kittens


	2. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and his friend Kotani   
> mentions of bruises

_Absolutely fucking great._

Kageyama sat in the office a dark glare on his face as he stared at the results, ‘inconclusive’

His childhood friend sat there with, his menacing eyes staring at nurse, Kotani Kentaro frowned hearing the results although he didn’t show it much; he cared very much for the blue haired younger. Kageyama and Kotani, had met when their family first joined together; Kageyama’s dad was a rich business man and Kotani’s father was one of his father’s most loyal friends. So, it was natural when the two became close friends. They had grown up together which only made their platonic bond brotherly.

“Why is it inconclusive?” The deep voice asked, causing the omega female to cower slightly; Tobio frowned at his father’s behavior he hated how his dad forced omegas to listen by using his alpha tone, deep down there was a strong sense of toxic masculinity issues with his father he knew that when he had seen his mother walking around sporting a bruise. Kageyama’s mother was an amazing woman, she was dominant omega married to a dominant alpha; her pheromones were powerful enough to force into submission any alpha. That was probably what his father loved most about her, but soon time showed that their opposing personalities didn’t work out very well.

“I d-don’t know sir, I believe it may be due to having too many dominating genes” she spoke her head bowed in submission, Tobio frowned watching his father roll his eyes she looked up quickly to see if his father’s eyes were glowing purple she sighed softly seeing that he seemed to be thinking “I believe your son may be an alpha from his looks alone, most omegas are shorter and have very feminine features most omegas also are female” she spoke seeing that the alpha male was clearly angry.

Kotani could see the worry lines on Kageyama’s face, he sighed letting his finger press the creases on to calm his facial features. The younger stared at his friend giving him a soft smile before standing up with his father to leave. The older Kageyama didn’t thank the woman walking out a look of annoyance clear in his features, the younger Kageyama bowed politely alongside his friend muttering a soft ‘thank you’ before leaving.

Tobio walked out of the hospital walking slightly faster to catch up with his dad, reaching the outside of the building he realized the older man had already left; he frowned before turning to Kotani “My dad texted saying that they already left because Kageyama-sama didn’t want to stay” he spoke with a frown, he nodded to his friend “You don’t have to call my father that, call him old man or something” he glowered before the two began to walk back. They both had to get back to their schools, Tobio had a specific reason why he was out of school, but he knew Kotani was missing school on purpose so he decided that for the better of both of them, they should walk faster.

“How does one manage to get inconclusive again?” Tobio asks lowly his eyes turning to his childhood friend; the older male smirked at the annoyed blue-eyed male, tilting his head “Why are you bothered you’re obviously an alpha?” he asked getting ready to annoy his friend. Tobio stared at the male sighing his eyes wandering to Kotani’s hair for the fifth time that day, “Why did you dye your hair? Looking to attract with that ugly face of yours?” he smirked causing the blonde-haired male to glare at him.

His long fingers wrapped around Kageyama’s neck readying to choke him “Says the one who doesn’t have a second gender at sixteen” he spoke sneering, he shook some life into the younger male before practically throwing the raven haired aside “go to school you irritating slug” he spoke lowly causing the black-haired setter to smirk.

“Awhh is Mr Kyoken-chan angry” he spoke imitating the person both he and his friend disliked, Oikawa Tooru  
He could see the scowl on his friend’s face hearing the soft growl, the shorter began to imitate Kageyama “Oikawa-san please teach me jump serve” he spoke making Kageyama sound like a small child, before reaching his hand to fake slap Tobio; the taller of the two frowned softly.

He was quick to wipe the frown off glaring instead, he watched Kotani run ahead happy chuckle leaving the blonde buzz cut. He glared before running after him with great speed; “COME BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS” he ran desperately trying to reach him. Tobio was normally an extremely fast runner; but running after Kotani was tiring especially after he had given blood for his test.

He noticed where the older was running he couldn’t help glare at the gate of the school, Aoba Johsai. He slowed his pace to a walking speed when he watched Kotani walk into gym, he could hear the soft chatter of people as he walked in not bothering to care that he had practically entered a school without permission.   
He watched the blonde-haired male bending over breathing heavily in the corner, a smirk plastered onto Kageyama’s arrogant face as he charged forward kicking the older male in the ass.

“NYAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU SHIT” he screeched as he began to laugh, he noticed a few of the team members on the team begin to laugh watching Kotani on the floor with a groan, Kageyama doubled over holding his stomach as he sat down trying to calm himself from the violent laughing. The angry beta glared at him again sighing “now that you’re here play with me” he spoke causing Kageyama to glare at him, “I’m illegally trespassing” he spoke glowering at the older.

“Kageyama” that voice spoke causing him to sigh lowly, it had been a long time since he had heard that voice “Iwaizumi-san” he spoke standing to meet the older, “Kotani you can’t bring people here without permission” the male spoke in a tone that sounded as though he were using his alpha voice, Kotani glared at him mumbled a soft ‘yes sir’ under his breath before turning to pick up a ball. “You’re early Kageyama, your school are supposed to be arriving in thirty minutes for the practice match” Iwaizumi spoke lowly the male’s voice smooth as he stared at the blue haired male. “Eeeh?” he spoke dumbfound “Arriving why? Iwaizumi-san” he asked tilting his head in utter confusion “We asked for a practice match, your school agreed to it” he spoke again a soft smiling playing on his face. Kageyama could feel his face forming a scowl once again.

“I see, I’ll just wait here Iwaizumi-san” he spoke bowing slightly before he waddled off, where exactly was he supposed to get a uniform from. He looked around trying to find his friend when his phone began to ring.

“Hello Dumbass” he spoke hearing Hinata’s nervous tone “Kageyama are you coming, you said you were going to be late to school but we are leaving for Seijoh soon”  
“I’m already here” he sighed lowly “Can you bring me a uniform Hinata?” he asked his tone lowered due to the feeling of stupidity he felt asking Hinata for a favour, “Yes of course” he spoke quickly before clicking the phone off.

_Huuh?_

Kageyama stared at the phone, looking to see if Hinata really just turned the phone off without saying bye. He stared at it dumbfound, Tobio moved to the corner of the room settling down to watch his friend practice his serving skills. Tobio watched the people in the room tilting his head slightly trying to find Oikawa, he knew that older male had come to Seijoh. Oikawa Tooru was someone Kageyama looked up to, he learnt most of his skills from the older. He couldn’t help feeling hurt knowing he was hated by the older setter.

His mind slips back, remembering the conversation Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having when they all went to Kitagawa Daichii.

_“I fucking hate that kid Iwa-chan” the voice spoke, heavy with a tired tint the older had been staring at his friend with a frown “he keeps begging to learn my serve even when I say no” he spoke lowering his tone even more “Shittykawa he’s just a child” the smooth voiced alpha spoke calming his friend “But he keeps following me around” the voice grumbled again “It’s getting creepy like he’s obsessed or some shit” he sighed again._

_The noise of a ball thundered in the court, “No more practicing Tooru, we are going home” Iwaizumi spoke in finality dragging the taller male away._

That was the day Kageyama had began disliking the two of them, Iwaizumi was a nicer person in comparison to Oikawa but it wasn’t like he disagreed to the other. It was obvious he was unwanted. After that Kageyama’s personality changed, the death of his grandfather helped catalyse him further into becoming an asshole; it wasn’t too hard to become the ‘King of the court’ because Kotani didn’t seem to mind the change in personality and none of his old teammates seemed to care enough to talk to him about it so he continued down the path of dictatorship. In some ways, he never wanted to be so distant; but after the calming influence of his grandfather left his life he began to follow in his father’s footsteps in terms of arrogance.

Tobio’s grandpa was the most important person in his life; his mama stood on the same level in some ways when his mama couldn’t comfort him, his grandpa would take the role of a father helping Tobio ease into his life. In the early days, he remembered when he turned twelve his father had been excited for him to know his secondary gender; much to his dismay it was inconclusive. In the start the black-haired setter never cared, his grandpa used talk about how he was special and that people who were special needed to take their time. That was the day his father and grandpa argued, talking about how his father was too violent with Tobio. His mama had joined in trying to protect her own dad against her husband, to no use the two alphas argued. Tobio’s father talked about how his mama’s blood wasn’t a pure dominant blood line and that his son had become infected, that wasn’t at all true on his mother’s side they came from a family of dominant omega females and dominant alpha males which was the same in his father’s side.

His father had somehow latched onto the idea, that there was bound to be a mistake for him not presenting; it slowly weighed on Kageyama’s conscious without being able to run to his grandpa for reassurance he slowly began ‘the king’. He wanted to change, it was probably easier said then done; but he really and truly wished he could go back to a time when he wasn’t always anxious, he wished he go back to a time where he was happy.

“Tobio, your team is here” the black eyeliner eyed male spoke leaning down to stare at the other’s face, the older noticed the look of sadness on Kageyama’s face tilting his head “What’s wrong?” he asked quickly pulling the younger out of a daze, he shook his head scowling at the arrogant spiker “your breath stinks” he spoke headbutting Kotani.

The latter groaned rubbing his head whilst the young setter stood up a smirk playing on his lips “I will win, and you will cry” he spoke simply before strutting away from the angered beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what I plan to make Kageyama's secondary gender?  
> Hehe also can you guess Tooru's?


	3. Cloud Outline? huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah so ball bounce and kill and then bam he died

Kageyama had stood around the bus watching his teammates coming out; it was comforting to know that he had joined a pack of good people, it was nice to have a safety net. Packs normally formed in small groups; they didn’t exactly have to made of people that were family; they were like small units of the similar minded. That why it was often normal to see groups formed within schools and clubs.

The only problem was, Kageyama couldn’t really fit in until he presented because he didn’t understand the bonds they had. Even the salty Tsukishima seemed ‘happy’ in the pack it was probably because they shared a connection he couldn’t understand. Tobio would sometimes wonder what possessed everyone to randomly start hugging, he never joined in just watched sometimes Suga would explain it as instincts.

The older members waited counting heads while he stood back waiting to approach them silently, Tobio walked slowly making no noise before he screeched “HELLOO” his voice vibrated causing the Suga to shudder a glare forming on the silver-haired omega’s face “Kageyama Tobio” he spoke deeply, “Where have you been you brat?” he spoke patting the black-haired male’s hair down with a ferocity. “Suga, there’s no point releasing pheromones he can’t smell them” Daichi spoke sighing at the angry omega. He walked over pulling the two apart before throwing the extra kit to the male.

“Kageyama go change” he spoke smiling, he nodded towards the bus; the blue-eyed male sighing as he walked in to change “Kageyamaaaa” the loud alpha’s voice broke through quickly, “I may have puked on Tanaka-san’s lap” Hinata spoke, his face pale and filled with regret. The tall setter stared the omega down sighing deeply he ignored the male quickly changing before the smell of puke filled his nostrils. He cringed jumping out of the bus with a smile, he felt in the zone his mind was clear; what he wanted more than anything was to crush Aoba Johsai.

Daichi rounded the pack counting heads a final time before they began to move forward, they entered the school grounds moving back to where Kageyama had come from. A soft sigh left his lips as he walked in, the first person his eyes zeroed in on was the Kindaichi, he stared at him for a second the memory of his ball dropping in court shuddered through him as he tried to ignore him “Well won’t you look at that, King of the court” he sneered lowly, he could see Tanaka begin to react to the words as Kindaichi continued “I would love to see the disgusting dictatorship you have now” he spoke an angry glare forming on the recessive alpha’s face.

Kageyama ignored the onion haired alpha simply nodding “sure” he mumbled following his pack in Tanaka looked proud of his friend patting Tobio on the head as they walked into the gym. 

Tobio instantly noticed the tense atmosphere, he didn’t know what was going on it was like a standoff between the two groups. “Hello Iwaizumi” Daichi smiled holding his hand out, the shook hands quickly “Sawamura” he spoke, acknowledging each other. Kageyama noticed his blonde-haired beta friend walking towards him a scowl painting his face instantly “what’s going on?” he asked his friend to explain seeing as he could better understand this pack nonsense “They are both dominant alphas, showing acceptance of the game” Kotani sighed rolling his eyes “Kageyama you need to learn this stuff, you’re too old not to know this sort of thing” he spoke glaring at him. 

“What are you doing to Kageyama?” the voice came out lowly, Tobio turned around staring at the small orange in shock “That tiny thing is an alpha?” Kotani spoke raising an eyebrow “ARE YOU JUDGING ME?” the bouncing tangerine spoke loudly jumping up, Tobio smiled at the interaction, before turning to meet the eyes of his eyelinered friend “That tiny alpha is going to blow past your block” he smiled smugly. The beta friend growled under his breath before walking away with a pout. 

“Waah Kageyama learnt to be nice to his pack mates” the alpha spoke happily patting the black-haired male with a smile, Tobio scowled lowly before leaning down “I can teach you about secondary genders kageyama-kun so don’t keep running to other people” he glared lowly, “what is with you irritating tangernata?” he grumbled walking away from the orange haired male.

Tobio walked back to the side of the court where his packmates were “Kageyama-kun do you know anyone’s secondary genders?” the orange asked continuing to follow the grumpy setter, “Why would I need to know them?” he mumbled earning a glowering look from the small alpha “Hinata keep your pheromones in check” Noya spoke “why are you annoyed?” the libero mumbled walking towards the two, Tobio stared at the two he slowly backed up trying to draw no attention to himself; one step at a time before the short orange male spoke.

“He keeps talking to the other pack and he doesn’t bother learning about us” the angered male spoke, “What’s your problem? I was just bloody talking to him” Kageyama grumbled staring back at Shoyou, “You wouldn’t understand you idiot” he spoke turning away from the tall blue eyed setter. He walked off towards the rest of the team picking up his kit at they rolled balls onto the court to begin the match.

“Kageyama depending on instincts different people react in different ways” Noya spoke up frowning slightly when he stared at the small orange, “What do you mean Noya-san?” he asked copying the frown on the libero’s face. “In our pack, we have quite a few alphas, I MEAN OF COURSE in our school alone there are quite a few alphas because who wouldn’t come to our school we have the best uniforms and the girls are right down my—”

“Noya-san…”

“Ah right, sorry Kageyama; what I’m trying to say is alphas are very territorial they don’t like sharing their pack mates or members, we have quite a few alphas in our team which is why I’m telling you to be more understanding of Shoyou” he spoke giving the taller setter a tight smile “hopefully when you present you’ll understand better but for now remember that” quickly added, the libero walked a few steps away before turning back again “if anything confuses you ask us, not them” he added lowly before walking off to join the others.

Tobio stared at the group, he was a little bit further away from them as he stared; he felt a rift run between them; although it was metaphorical, he could still feel it. It was clear that his packmates didn’t understand him nor could he understand them, he sighed lowly walking carefully to join them “Sorry Hinata” he mumbled more to himself. The orange haired male seemed to perk up from where he was standing a small smile playing on his face “KAGEYAMA GIMME TOSS” he screamed calling the blue haired setter to himself.

The male sauntered over picking up the balls for a quick toss and spike practice, it lasted a few minutes before the referee hinted the game to begin. They lined up together staring towards the opposite team, Tobio smirked slightly staring at his glaring friend. His eyes wandered down the group noticing that Oikawa still hadn’t arrived, he could tell his old teammates from Kitagawa were staring intently at him as if expecting more from the young male.

The anticipation was killer, but as soon as the whistle was blown the ball was thrown into play. It was clear that Hinata was aiming for Tobio’s blonde friend, he couldn’t help chuckle internally at the orange haired male. Karasuno took the first set easily due to the violent plays between Shoyo and Kotani, as time slowly dragged on, Tobio started to get tired. Into the second set he also noticed that hinata was getting slowly more annoyed, Seijoh began to take a lead.

The blue eyed male wasn’t really bothered about the mini rivalry, he was more worried about how tired he was getting towards the end of the set, Tobio was known for his stamina among the team. He sighed knowing that he should have given blood for his test another day, he just hoped that his performance on the team wasn’t affected. Seijoh were at set point, the last point of the second set, it was Hinata’s turn to serve. Although the male wasn’t nervous there was a twinge of anger in his the large brown eyes as he stared at the ball; Kageyama turned to the front staring at the other team, when the whistle was blown it was like time slowed slightly, the ball flew forward. 

In perfect aim.

To the back of the Kageyama Tobio’s head, the setter felt the ball pound into his skull it was like time stopped; if he didn’t hear the laughter he wouldn’t have noticed how long he kept his head there. He felt a glare coming in before the lightheaded feeling hit. How hard this the bloody bouncing tangerfuck hit? He turned fully to glare into the eyes of the short alpha, the sight of utter fear painted the small man’s face; “Hinata-kun—" Kageyama began staring down at the male, in Shoyou’s mind he was already freaking out thinking about how tobio had started the sentence with his actual name “Hinata-kun are you nervous per say?” he asked lowly, his tone borderline between a silence and a vicious growl “No” the mini alpha spoke his eyes widening “I just missed I swear” he spoke quickly “you were aiming for the blonde dude” Kageyama spoke deeply “Maybe” the smaller spoke glaring up at the taller now. 

Kageyama sighed deeply, he couldn’t exactly tell him off for being possessive especially after Nishinoya-san told him to try to understand; he didn’t want to tell anyone that he was childhood friends with someone in another pack either.

“Sorry Kageyama-kun” the small alpha sighed before reaching to pat the taller male “it’s fine” he sighed before turning back “we just have to concentrate on winning” he smiled broadly. 

Hinata’s eyes widened staring into the male’s eyes “KAGEYAMA SMILED” Nishinoya screamed causing the team to laugh, the orange haired male moved back in caution tilting his head “Did I hit you too hard?” he asked holding his hands up in surrender “DUMBASS HOW DARE YOU?” Kagayama screamed the sound drowning out into the sea of laughter. He felt his face redden from the way his pack mates laughed.

He sighed quickly walking to the coach,

The coach sighed “we lost the second set but we should be fine for the third one, as long as we stay strong and continue” Ukai sighed lowly patting the young orange haired alpha on the head, before turning to Kageyama “How are you feeling that was pretty heavy shot, we can swap you ou—” 

“NO!... I’m fine” he spoke quickly earning a slight glare, “You shouldn’t shout at others” the coach sighed his alpha personality slightly hurt “but you’re good to play” he spoke nodding towards the captain. “sorry” he mumbled under his breath “yamayama-kun this is the second time I’m hearing you apologise are you okay?” Hinata’s joyous voice came causing the male to smile. 

He sighed getting ready to answer when the court erupted with screams, the team whipped their head to the side focusing on the male that entered; Kageyama could already feel the glare settling in as he watched the tall brown-haired setter walk in. His eyes moved to check the expression his friend had a smirk playing against his lips when he realized that they shared a similar expression.

“That’s their official setter” Kageyama spoke, the team turning back to him “I learnt everything I know from him” he added quietly Hinata’s eyes widening “so if you’re the king that’s the Great king?” he asked causing the tall male to scowl. 

“NO DUMBAS—” 

“Yahoo Tobio-chan, long time no see” the high-pitched annoyance of a voice came causing the setter to frown “Oikawa-san” he spoke not really wanting to acknowledge him, he could see Hinata begin to move forward a frown playing on the short alpha’s face. Tobio turned to walk away when a soft grunt sounded behind him, he felt his eyebrows draw together watching as the taller setter grabbed at his neck in pain. 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa spoke his eyes dilating, the soft brown colour looked only slightly darker; Suga walked over his eyes widening before staring down at the taller setter. “Did you get your soulmark?” he asked eyes widening when the black spikey haired alpha walked over. “that can’t be right you only talked to Tobio and Hinata” Iwaizumi spoke deeply a look of sadness looming in his eyes “You’ve met both of them before, there’s no way either of them triggered it” 

Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa’s neck to the side noticing the mark, “it’s the outline of a cloud” the slightly shorter spiker rubbed on the grumpy setter’s neck. “the match can be postponed” he spoke the role as a captain taking over, while Oikawa stood there “Sawamura, may I check your pack member for soulmarks?” Iwaizumi asked his attention turning to Daichi as he stared down “you can check Kageyama and Hinata, seeing as they were the ones that stood close” he mumbled lowly, Tobio could see his friend moving closer confusion clear on his face.

“Iwa-chan it doesn’t matter, I can just reject them both” Oikawa spoke, Daichi’s eyes widened slightly; he opened his mouth to reason but was cut off immediately “I Oikawa Tooru reject Hinata Shoyou as my Fated pair” he spoke tilting his head before turning to Kageyama “I Oikawa Tooru reject Kageyama Tobio as my Fated pair” he spoke nodding slightly in Iwaizumi’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I need to know if people want me to continue this story or not.  
> Also have fun guessing what characters are alpha, beta and omega xd   
> I have told you a few by the way   
> also guess the ones who are dominant and recessive its always fun to see why people think that way xd


	4. Huuuuh-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mehehehe, Ima play with your emotions

Daichi stared at his two members in worry, before growling lowly “You don’t seem to understand how dangerous that could have been” he spoke turning to the opposing team, Iwaizumi frowned nodding also “Shittykawa you could have hurt them” he spoke causing the setter to roll his eyes. 

“Well, they look fine to me” he mumbled pouting lowly, the seijoh ace smacked the setter in the back of the head earning “that hurt iwa” he mumbled before tilting his neck to the side “Is it still there?” he asked causing the black haired male to zero in on his neck. His eyes widened slightly before staring at the two first year students “No, its gone” he spoke with uncertainty.

Daichi paled turning both his teammates over, they were both extremely silent which was odd in the first place “What’s going on? I’m confused” Tobio spoke breaking the silence, he had been standing there listening even as Oikawa rejected him, he felt nothing except confusion. Hinata tilted his head staring at the blue-eyed setter “I feel fine, what about you?” he asked checking to see if the setter looked human or not.

“I’m fine, why what’s wrong?” he spoke again 

Daichi sighed deeply “that could have ended badly” he spoke patting the two on the head “I’ll explain it on the way to school or Hinata can teach you at some point, but right now we have a game to win” he smiled brightly.

Hinata whopped happily letting his hands rise to pump them “Lets beat the great king yamayama-kun” he smiled brightly, Kageyama nodded a small smirk rising to his lips as he stared at the older setter and his friend in the background “Lets win this” 

Oikawa seemed happier, so did Iwaizumi; they looked as if a weight were lifted of their chests as they made their way onto the court “Iwa-chan, I’m going to warm up” he smiled causing the black-haired spiker to nod his eyes showed a level of love that he hadn’t seen before. 

The game began at the sound of the whistle, it was all looking good for the team; the only thing that worried Kageyama is that he had began to feel tired. Not just tired, but he felt like each movement took the oxygen out of his system. He would look at his teammates in confusion, why was he the only one that was sweating buckets. He continued playing the feeling that everyone was moving in slow motion was weighing heavily on him, 

The setter watched quick point was made quickly bending down to take breather, the blue eyes watched the play score with a sigh; just one point “…ama ka… oi Kageyama” the small orange asked waving a hand in front of the male’s face “Are you okay?” he asked again worry lighting his features, Tobio felt the world focus slightly nodding as he stood up straight.

Seijoh had just now decided to place the captain in, the taller setter smiling brightly as it was his turn to serve; he glared at him positioning himself square on. After two serves to Tsukishima, the ball was finally lifted up.

The younger setter was able to quickly find his way under the ball getting ready to toss his final point to Hinata; they both jumped the ball leaving his hands at top speed to the small alpha.

The sound of the ball thundered into the court when the pain hit Tobio, as his legs touched back with the floor after his jump, he felt them buckle under him “Kageyama!” the small alpha spoke, the sweat dripped off the setter’s face a look of pain twisted onto his features.

He noticed Hinata pushed aside roughly by his beta friend “Tobio, what’s wrong?” the male asked quickly earning a growl from some of his pack mates “Iwaizumi keep your pack in check” Daichi began, Kotani couldn’t care less, his eyes watching over the pained expression on his friend’s face 

Kageyama couldn’t speak, he felt like his whole stomach was ripping apart; he couldn’t even hold himself up on all fours his arms shaking as if they were twigs.  
Kotani pulled the blue-eyed male’s face up only to find that his eyes shone a soft purple colour; “OH HELL NO TOBIO YOU ARE NOT PRESENTING HERE!” he screamed loudly, before anyone could say a word, he quickly pulled Kageyama’s limp body into his arms “KOTANI” the alpha tone blared, Iwaizumi was now growling alongside Daichi for the male to submit. It was easier for Kotani to ignore being a beta, he could feel the tingle in his mind to listen.

The beta instead rolled his eyes before sprinting off with Tobio wrapped in his arms. He could hear the remainder of the conversation about how Iwaizumi couldn’t control his packmates from Daichi. 

Kotani had stopped near the lockers, setting the faint raven-haired male down; “I’m going to phone mama” he spoke softly towards Kageyama who simply nodded, his breathing had been a mess “Kazu-sama, Tobio is presenting…” Tobio could tell his mother was frantic on the phone, it was easy to hear the distress.

“I think he’s presenting alpha, his are glowing purple not silver” Kotani spoke leaning back down at face level to stare into the heavily breathing male, he nodded again before confirming the status of Tobio eyes.

“Mama is coming soon Tobio” Kotani spoke crouching beside his friend to comfort him, he gently ran his hands through the wet strands of his hair causing the now purpled eyed male to softly coo. He could feel himself being lulled to sleep, “Can you speak?” Kotani asked lifting his chin slightly.

Tobio blinked feeling a wave of pain hit him again, he doubled forward his head landing on the older male’s shoulder as he groaned “Yeah see presenting is no fun for alphas and omegas” he chuckled to the younger earning a low growl from Kageyama

“Look at that the little alpha is already growling” Kotani chuckled again, the male wanted to chew the beta’s clean off. The blue-eyed setter, began to speak only to be hit with another wave of pain. He doubled forward again his body shuddering deeply Kotani looked felt the shudder his eyes looking over his body in worry. “Don’t worry you’ll be fine soon” he spoke quickly hooking the bottom of Kageyama’s legs to lift him up.

“Even your dad is going to be happy that you presented as an alpha” he spoke, there was just a slight twinge of sadness that coated the blonde-haired male’s face as they walked out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also check out my other book if you like angst BUT WARNING THAT BOOK IS HEAVY WITH ANGST.  
> Please comment as always and tell me what you think ^^ I don't want negativity because I literally stayed up until 7am writing a few advance chapters


	5. Death scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second post of the day, Kotani is in for death  
> also read the notes at the end please
> 
> and comment your opinion ^^ love you

Kotani’s View 

Kageyama’s mother arrived in shorter amount of time then expected, her eyes shone a soft blue with worry as she walked over to her son, Kotani respectfully bowed his head “Kazu-sama he fell asleep” he spoke earning a slight glare from the older woman “I have told you time and time again to call me mama you brat” she spoke her eyes thinning as she placed her hands under her son’s body. 

She pulled the taller male into her arms causing the beta to share in shock as she walked away placing Kageyama’s body into the car; “His scent hasn’t shown yet” she frowned lowly turning back to the worried blonde-haired male, “I’ll get his stuff and come over” Kotani immediately spoke, the blue-eyed woman smiled “okay Kotani-kun make sure you get home safe” she spoke referring to the house as his home.

He smiled to himself quickly turning to go back to the gym where he knew all hell was probably lose. Kotani loved Kageyama’s family and his own, of course Tobio’s dad was a slight nuisance but Kuzu-sama made up for it by being a mother to both Tobio and himself.

The blonde male, walked in the strong smell of alpha pheromones emitting into the gym; Kotani stopped slightly sighing, 

_I am going to be in for hell_

He walked forward staring straight at the two dominate alphas “Kotani, where is Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked in a bone chilling whisper. The beta froze slightly, did he really have to be here? He could have just gone home he should have just run off and come back another time. He could feel his heart pound “I sent him home” he spoke clearly staring at the alphas.

He noticed both Daichi and Iwaizumi had darkened purple eyes, he could feel himself become slightly nervous; “Can I get his bag Sawamura-san” he spoke respectfully addressing the alpha, “YOU DO NOT ADDRESS ANOTHER ALPHA WHEN I AM QUESTIONING YOU” Iwaizumi’s voice thundered the alpha tone causing him to flinch.

See Kotani was not the type to submit easily, being a beta, the influence of alpha tones was lessened but right now he was absolutely shitting himself. The blonde-haired male looked down not wanting to stare into pure rage, “Look at me” Iwaizumi spoke again his voice dark. The wing spiker was quick to look back up at the alpha a frown playing on his features, “Would you like to explain why you did what you did?” He asked calmly sensing the dull anxiety Kotani presented.  
“no” he mumbled, quickly trying to pull himself out of the situation.

The spiky haired male growled deeply “It wasn’t a question” he spoke deeply, Kotani really wanted to push his luck so badly; it was obvious the dominant alpha saw the expression “Do you really want to be cheeky Kotani?” he asked causing the beta to frown again.

“Kageyama is a late presenter, we went to get his blood test and it—” the Karasuno captain cut him off “wait, why did you go with him?” he asked lowly, the beta turned to his own alpha who nodded giving him permission to answer. “Tobio is my friend, and our parents work together so naturally we grew up with each other” he spoke staring into the other captain, he nodded deep in thought before motioning the beta to continue.

“So, as I was saying, we went to the test and it came back inconclusive so when he started presenting on court I freaked out and just took him out” he pressed his finger nails very softly into his palms, it was a nervous habit not something he did to hurt himself just to remind himself not to let his mind wonder.

“I phone Kazu-sama, I mean Tobio’s mum and she already came by to pick him up” he spoke lowly his tone grumbling on, he noticed the alpha pheromones begin to fade slight become a more neutral scent he sighed feeling a little calmer “Okay, I see” Iwaizumi spoke calmly “Can I get his bags?” he asked his own alpha this time instead of addressing Daichi. 

Iwaizumi smiled slightly leaning forward to pat the beta softly “Can he Sawamura?” the opposite alpha sighed lowly, “That’s fine with me, I must warn, you must be prepared to answer a few questions from the pack” he sighed causing the beta to scowl slightly. The spikey haired male chuckled seeing the expression, he pulled the beta into his arms pressing his own head into Kotani’s scent gland.

The scowl on Kotani’s face increased, he knew it was custom for alpha’s to scent mark when their pack members were going places but this was just a five minute walk. He didn’t exactly want to walk around smelling like forest musk. The older spiker chuckled again releasing the calming scent over Kotani causing the beta to sigh in content. It was calming after all, Iwaizumi backed up after noticing the smell reign over the 2nd year spiker.

“Yep, he’s all yours” Iwaizumi spoke turning back to the rest of his pack.

Kotani sighed watching Daichi, the two stood there for a few seconds before the elder of the two began walking. The eyeliner eyed beta followed the alpha in silence, not wanting to get into a confrontation. “Do you know what he presented as?” Daichi asked causing the minutes of silence to shatter.

Kotani frowned to himself “No sorry Sawamura-san” he replied respectfully not wanting to disrespect a dominant alpha. Kotani knew the difference between the recessive and dominant he knew who to mess with and who to avoid like a plague. “Kazu-sama said that his scent wasn’t showing yet” he added quickly 

“Kazu-sama?” 

“Ahh that’s Tobio’s mum’s name” 

“But why do you refer to her as -sama?” Daichi asked as they neared the Karasuno bus, “My dad works for his dad” he replied simply earning a nod from the alpha. He could see the pack standing obediently outside the bus waiting instruction. 

Kotani was quick realise that there was another dominant male alpha, he then turned his attention to the dominant female alpha. He wondered too himself how Tobio would feel being able to smell all the scents at once, it was normally easier as a child to present because you could be raised with close net teachers and slowly be taught to become accustomed to scents. “Sawamura-san will you be helping Tobio with scent introductions?” he asked mumbling his words slightly.

Daichi turned to him, tilting his head “speak up” he spoke causing the beta to frown as he repeated the sentence clearly “Yes of course, that’s a silly question to ask” he spoke frowning himself. Kotani noticed a recessive omega approach, it was obvious that both Daichi and Suga were mated, he noticed from the way Suga had a soft underlying scent of rain and sunshine. 

“Daichi, where’s Kageyama?” he asked with a frown when he stared at the beta; Daichi was quick to wrap a possessive hand around his mate sighing “he was sent home, he started presenting in the match” he spoke with a frown, “WHAT?” the silver haired male spoke his eyes widening “There’s no way, I couldn’t smell a new scent of him” the omega replied in an irritated tone. 

He growled lowly turning to Kotani, the blonde haired male froze slightly staring at the somewhat angry omega; before he could angrily question the captain cut him off “He’s a childhood friend, that’s why he reacted badly” Daichi spoke, causing the omega to sigh. He noticed a few more people walking forward, his eyes turned to the small blonde haired female in slight shock.

He had never seen another dominant omega before, aside from Tobio’s mother, he must have been staring to intently when a heard the low growl from the female alpha. “S-sorry” he spoke wide eyed, he most definitely did not want to get involved with a dominant female alpha. “Hitoka-chan go instead the bus” she smiled turning sweetly to greet the small omega.

The black-haired female walked over to the scene, “What’s going on? Is Kageyama coming back?” she asked.

Kotani was really starting to get annoyed with the constant questions he just wanted the bloody bag, he just didn’t want to talk over anyone and get his ass whopped. “Kageyama got sent home, he’s here to pick up his bags can you get that for him Shimizu?” Daichi asked politely. “Sure, but I want to know why he was staring at Hitoka-chan” she spoke addressing the beta with a glare written all over his features.

“o-oh I’ve only ever met one Dominant Omega so I was curious” he spoke backing up, he could see the clear smirk on Daichi’s face watching the beta being so cautious. “I see” Kiyoko spoke turning on her heel to get the bags.

Once the female left, he could feel the confrontational energy dissipate a sigh of relief leaving his lips. 

Kotani knew Dominant female omegas weren’t as rare as dominant male omegas but it was still something you didn’t see every day; it was more likely that you would find a recessive omega then a dominant. He was curious because he enjoyed learning new facts every day, although the blonde-haired male looked like a dumbass, he was actually quite clever.

“excuse me, uh Sawamura-san… I have a question” he spoke causing the captain to turn back to him from where he was talking to Suga about getting on the bus, Daichi motioned for the beta to speak “Your pack has a lot of alphas, I was just curious how Kageyama would fit given his presentation” he asked lowly watching the captain with respectful eyes.

“If he presents as a recessive alpha or omega it should be fine for us” he spoke causing the blonde haired to scowl “I don’t think he’s going to be recessive” he forgot his respect the scowl painting most of his features. 

Daichi laughed at the expression patting the younger beta on the head, “You remind me a lot of Kageyama, also if he is dominant alpha, we can help ease him in with the other alpha’s of course the problem of possessive behaviour might cause a slight problem but I can set him straight” he spoke with full confidence, “if he presents as dominant omega, I’ll have to ask Yachi-san for advice; I’m sure we can figure it out”.

The beta sighed relaxed by the information. 

“Thank you Sawamura-san” he spoke taking the bags from Shimizo as she approached. “I will message from Tobio’s phone about what happened” he spoke a small smile coating his features as he watched them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written ahead and I've noticed that I don't really mention Oikawa and Iwazumi much at the start I focus on the team as whole and building that perspective, 
> 
> Is that okay?
> 
> even if it isn't okay, it's my book I do whatever xdd I was wondering if I should change the original summary.


	6. Omega WhOo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well sorreh

Kageyama had been laying on the couch like a lazy potato since they had gotten home, his scent had just started to show; it was a mix of vanilla milk and a warm fire. Ever since they had gotten home, his mother seemed somewhat restless. It had taken them a full hour before she began speaking,

“Tobio, I think you presented as an omega” she spoke breaking the silence in fashion with some devastating news.

“Huh?” he asked praying to god that she was messing with him, “I think you presented as omega” she tried again slower to let the young male process. “And what makes you say that mama, my eyes are purple like father’s” he spoke feeling the uneasy feeling settle in.

His mum was quick to pull the worried blue-eyed setter into her arms “Tobio there’s nothing wrong being an omega; I am a dominant omega with purple and silver eyes” she spoke softly turning to face the male, she closed her eyes opening them twice slowly. Once with the purple colour and once with a silver tint which was common for dominant omegas.

He sat there staring at her dumbfound, “Father is going to hate me” he spoke in a state of sadness, his mum sighed realizing the calming scent of warm chocolate milk; he couldn’t help find joy in the fact his scent was vanilla milk and hers was chocolate. “Tobio, what your father says doesn’t matter; you are an absolute blessing your grandfather would have been so proud to have a dominant omega male in the family” she spoke softly, she combed through his hair causing him to sigh.

“Mama, I want to hide this from Father” he spoke quickly, the female stared at him wide eyed in confusion “We can say I presented alpha” he spoke quickly not wanting “No Tobio, your father needs to know he needs to learn not to use his alpha tone around the house especially when you’ve just presented” she spoke softly combing through the sweaty strands again.

“I’ll teach you more about it, little bird” she smiled softly, he pouted causing the older woman to coo, “awh my little baby is pouting” she spoke happily causing the male to scowl, she instantly stopped scowling back at him “why do you turn so ugly so easily?” she scowled her face contorting to match Kageyama’s scowl.

He glared at her before remembering what had happened in the gym, “mama I wanted to ask about fated pairs” he spoke quickly, he noticed a soft frown form on his mother’s face before she nodded “So, how do I know if I have one? What happens if I’m rejected? Can I reject mine and—” 

She stared at the fast-talking child, sighing “Slow down Tobio” she spoke pinching the end of his nose, he sighed as she quickly tilted his neck the side “Ohhhh Tobio you have a fated pair” she spoke wide eyed, “the outline of a crown” she smiled softly before her eyes widened; the mark “there should be two” she spoke leaning back to face her child.

“Where you rejected?” she asked a tone of anger mixing into her voice, the scent changed slightly causing him to shudder; “Oh no wait, I’m sorry baby” she spoke quickly taking a deep breath when she realized Kageyama’s scent sensitivity. “It’s just that carelessly rejecting an omega it can affect their mental and physical state” she spoke lowly as if talking from experience.

“also, dominant omegas normally can’t reject their Fated pair, something to do about reproduction blah blah” his mother spoke rolling her eyes, it was obvious where Tobio got his cheek and attitude. He smiled at her nodding gently before the thought entered his mind, he deadpanned his face blank of emotion.

Oikawa Tooru

Was

His fated pair.

The information sunk into his mind; his body reacted by cringing deeply “Do you know who it is Tobio?” his mother spoke seeing the distaste clear on his face “You know I told you about a setter who wouldn’t teach me jump server” he began causing his mother laugh. He glared a pout forming onto his lips, the older woman broke off her laughter to coo at her son “you seem to be fine, so him rejecting you hasn’t given you no adverse effects” she spoke softly “Are you upset?” she asked looking at the purple eyed male.

“No, god; I’m thanking my angels that he rejected me before I could commit self-death” he mumbled causing the woman burst out into a fit of giggles, he smiled slightly happy that his mother was so involved. She stood up pulling the omega to his feet.

“Come on little bird, lets get you washed before Kotani gets here” she spoke quickly adding “You need to smack some sense into that idiot, he keeps calling me ‘kazu-sama’ instead of mama” she glowered causing Tobio’s smile to stretch bigger, “He calls you mama when he’s with me” he spoke as the woman supported Kageyama to the shower room,

Once they entered the male’s eyes widened at his reflection, he looked extremely tired a soft reddish circle around his eye bags, he glared at the reflection zeroing in on the purple eyes; Kazu noticed her son’s look smiling again towards him. “The purple tint normally disappears after the first month as an omega, because we have both silver and purple; they normally switch around randomly until your presentation period is over” she spoke sitting the boy next to the bath, she turned to water on making sure it wasn’t too hot.

“mama, what’s a presentation period” he asked tilting his head, the woman practically had to beg her internal being to stop herself from cooing at her son “It is a 12-month period in which you become used to being an omega” 

“EXCUSE ME MA’AM BUT DID YOU SAY 12 MONTHS?” He asked incredulously, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, Tobio was ready to shoot into a frenzy “WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”

The woman supressed a laugh as she continued “it won’t affect your playing Tobio—” she noticed the ease of the omega’s shoulders “during the first 12 months your body acts similarly to a recessive omega being very unstable with heat cycles and sensitive to scents, normally it lessons over time the discomfort is gone completely…” she could see the questions brewing into the setter’s mind as she continued “your pack mates can help you” she spoke patting the purple eyed male.

He glowered lowly, “Do I haaave to tell them I’m an omega” he spoke causing the woman to frown “Are you ashamed?” she spoke softly, Tobio quickly shook his head noticing the hurt emotion on his mother’s face “Nooo mama, it’s just that everyone expected me to be an alpha” he sighed lowly “oh baby, if they are good pack mates, they won’t judge you normally having a dominant omega is a good thing” she spoke patting him on the head. 

“Bu—” he began “But nothing, you have to tell them because it will help having someone to protect you when I or Kotani can’t” she spoke in finality he nodded as the woman stood up.

The urge to cuddle his mum back again became slightly strong as he reached out holding onto her wrist, “baby Tobio needs to bath, I don’t want to cuddle no stinky head” she chuckled being able to read her child easily. “Mama you know I’m sixteen” he sighed “and you know I’m 48 and your mother” she laughed walking out of the room.

“When Kotani comes, I’ll ask him to help you get out” the blue-eyed woman shut the door allowing Kageyama to take his much-needed shower.

\-------------------------------------------

Kageyama had been in bath for 20 minutes when the knock rang against the door. He frowned not wanting to leave the false heaven “Tobio” the deep voice mumbled, “I’m coming in” 

Kotani walked in a scowl playing in his face when he saw the purple-eyed omega, “time to get out of the bath” he spoke crouching slightly “nope” he spoke instantly shutting down the beta.

“Ooh you smell nice” Kotani spoke his tone happier, “Wow did you think I was going to smell shit?” Tobio glared causing the blonde-haired male to nod instantly, “Of course, you are a shithead after all” he smiled modestly, the omega growled lowly. Kotani picked up the long towel holding it up to wrap the male in, “I can shower myself you, dumbass” he spoke glaring at the smug looking male.

“Oh no, I insist Tobio-sama I must serve my omega king before he falls” the male spoke laughing at the angry expression on Kageyama’s face, Tobio frowned slightly just a tiny bit saddened; he mentally blamed it on omega emotions. 

Kotani was quick to notice the scent change before leaning down “I’m joking Tobio, I just want to make sure your legs are okay; when you present as an omega especially as male it’s hard to walk the first day because your body is changing to have an internal uterus” he spoke becoming a science teacher.

Tobio deadpanned “Why the hell would I need a uterus?” he spoke causing the beta to chuckle “Omegas can get pregnant dumbass” he spoke realizing how stupid his friend was “No waaaay, even males?” he spoke in shock.

“Tobio-kun are you stupid?” the blonde-haired beta asked dead panning at his friend’s knowledge. He placed his hands just under his armpits to help pull him up slightly, he quickly grabbed the towel wrapping around his thin frame. Tobio was quite tall, which made it easier for his body to displace his fat to the places they were most needed like his legs.

The beta helped the omega walk to his room setting him on his bed, Tobio muttered a small thank you as the beta male helped change him. “I feel bad for making you help me” he sighed causing the beta to glare at him “When are you ‘making’ me? I’m doing this because we are friends, you would do the same for me you shithead” he grumbled lowly

Kageyama, was beginning to notice the faint smell coming from the beta “you smell like bathed puppies” he spoke as they stood up together, Tobio leaned into the beta’s neck sighing as he melted. “oh you are most definitely scent sensitive if you can smell me that clearly” he spoke with a small smile, “Please don’t scent mark me, I don’t want to return to an angry alpha explaining why I smell like vanilla milk” the blonde-haired male shuddered at thought of an angry Iwaizumi. 

Kageyama pouted a frown forming on his lips, the black-eyed beta placed his hands around the omega’s waist walking slowly to the living room. “did you know Oikawa-san is my Fated pair” 

The blonde-haired male burst out laughing, the sound shuddering into Kageyama’s back “that’s probably why you presented so randomly, because you got rejected” he laughed before pausing quickly, he looked to check if the words had hurt the omega. When he realized that Tobio was fine he sighed setting the omega into onto the couch “what does he smell like?” Tobio asked curiously, “he smells like milk bread” he spoke sitting down beside him.

“Is he an alpha?” he asked still curious, Kageyama didn’t know why he was curious he just wanted to understand better, probably?

“He’s a recessive alpha, him and Iwaizumi-san are courting” Kotani had now turned to face Tobio, he wanted to make sure he none of the words he spoke triggered him “Interesting” he spoke nodding slowly “Interesting indeed… How can two alpha’s court? And what’s courting?

“Two alphas can court when one is recessive because it means they are more susceptible to commands; courting is when two people try to get into a relationship it’s like dating but like leading up to mating” Kotani spoke feeling very much like he was an interactive science guide.

“What’s mating?” Kotani at this point wanted to roll into a grave and bury himself, was his friend just stupid or didn’t listen in class?

“Sex and biting someone which is theoretically marking them” he spoke watching Kageyama scowl at the indecent word “You don’t like people saying sex but you can swear like trooper?” Kotani asked genuine confusion on his face, the omega rolled his eyes nodding.

“oh, by the way you can mark people non-sexually as well, this helps with keeping other alphas away; those marks normally stay for a day before needing a few one though” Kotani sighed “I think your pack members are going to have you marked” he spoke causing the purple eyed male to stare back in confusion  
“Also, I wanted to know, if you knew the other dominant alpha?” he asked tilting his head “Who?” Tobio asked “the blonde one, with the glasses; I believe he’s the only other dominant alpha other then you manager so he’s the one who’s going to have to mark you because your captain is mated” he spoke.

A look of utter disbelief rushed into Kageyama’s system a scowl so evil forming, Kotani stared at him wide eyed in confusion. “that is one ugly ass face” he spoke “Are you sure there were any other alphas, I think you’re blind” he spoke causing Kotani to smirk slightly.

“Oh no is Tobio-kun not friends with the four-eyed beanpole?” he asked in a teasing tone, Tobio scowled even more as his mum walked in holding food for the two of them. “Tobio, your father isn’t coming home this week and I’ve also informed your school about your presentation” she smiled sitting down eat with him.

“I hear you’ve got a pack meeting in the morning, tell me more about the four eyes I was hearing about” she laughed watching Tobio’s face contort back.

“Oh, you’ll be fine” she spoke as they all began to eat.


	7. Sigh scents and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter i dont knowww its jus cute

When Tobio had woken up, the first thing he realised was the slight bloat of his stomach and the happily vanilla scent that filled the room; he was quick to finish his morning routine leaving enough time to eat and leave, “mama, did Kotani leave?” he asked sticking his head back into the kitchen “yes baby bird, he had morning practice” she spoke finishing up her breakfast.

“okay bye mama” he spoke sighing, “wait, come here” she spoke waddling after the omega; he stopped by the door confusion etched into his face. “put your face into my neck” she spoke, purple-eyed male listened sighing when he smelt the chocolate milk scent releasing; he was almost wanted to lull himself straight to sleep. “this is called scenting; I’m doing this so you don’t get called over by some weird; when you get to school ask your pack mates to explain how to hold back your pheromones” she smiled moving away. 

Tobio whined from the lost heat, his eyes still droopy, Kazu cooed softly before pushing the omega out the door. “Come on now sleepy head” she chuckled softly at her son. He wanted to stay longer especially since snuggling up to his mum was something, he could without withholding his ‘arrogant’ behaviour  
The omega whined lowly as he began his long walk to school; it was still relatively early the Karasuno had just started to open, he could tell because there weren’t many people on site there were a very faint smells that mixed together nothing that he couldn’t handle. He already hated the fact he presented so late, things like sensitivity to scents were something he never thought about till today.

He walked towards the gym; he didn’t need to go to the club room because he was already changed into his court shoes. He leaned in slowly making sure that only his head stared around the corner. The first thing purple-eyed setter noticed was that most of his packmates were already there, he didn’t understand why but the urge to run in the opposite direction was absolutely killing him. He literally didn’t want to walk into a room full of different scents and people especially after he embarrassingly collapsed on them, at this point he didn’t even know if they won their match.

He whined to himself, Daichi’s head whipped into the direction he was standing at.

The made eye contact.

_Well Fuck, Shit_

_Fuckety fuck fuckingson_

_FUUUUCK MY FORKING LIFE._

Tobio’s heart stopped, his body freezing instantly, “Ooh Kageyama-kun” he spoke, the young omega nodded slightly

_Yep fuck my life_

He stared at the happy looking alpha deciding to himself that maybe now wasn’t the time to talk. He stared longer at the alpha before happily nodding again he completely did a 360 walking right back I the direction he came from.

“HUUUH” Daichi spoke his eyes widening when the omega walked off. Suga chuckled next to the alpha “I think he’s overwhelmed” the silver haired setter spoke; it took him five seconds to register the orange haired blur that ran past him.

“KAGEYAMA” the orange haired ball screeched standing up from the area where they sat. 

Suga sighed watching the small recessive alpha run after his friend.

Tobio froze at the sound, glowering slightly; he did want to go in right but how could he do that after he blatantly walked away. He grabbed the strap of his bag when he felt the hand pull at his jumper; “Come back, if you walk in fast enough no one will notice that you walked in late” he spoke realizing the Kageyama was indeed nervous. Hinata lifted his nose slightly a sigh leaving his lips, the small orange was definitely used to reading omega pheromones especially seeing as he was the only alpha other than his mother, his father was an omega alongside his younger and older sister.

“You know Hinata, you smell surprisingly like oranges” Tobio spoke, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Hinata smiled up at the black-haired male slowly walking back, he was doing so in an unobvious way while holding conversation with the omega so that he didn’t realise they were walking back. “So, are you happy you presented?” he asked walking closer to the door with the sleeve still in hand “I mean, my mama is happy so I guess I am too” Tobio spoke mumbling; they reached the door, Tobio still continued walking “How comes your eyes are purple though?” Hinata asked walking slowly towards the group, he slowed down even more when he realized Kageyama had stuck his head into the zipped part of his jacket. Trying to hide away.

The older alpha stopped when he heard to soft whine turning his face up to meet Kageyama’s it was clear the omega was nervous; but instead of not speaking the purple eyed omega tried to talk normally

“My mum has the same genes; I don’t know what it is, I just inherited it” he spoke absently when they stopped moving, he didn’t want to seem weak especially in front of Hinata but the nerves bubbling in his stomach were worse than he had expected. 

It was normal after all who wouldn’t be nervous after collapsing in front teammates they had only known for a little while.

He felt the carrot top alpha pull him down, a soft sigh leaving his lips when he realised, he was finally sitting in the room with everyone, the orange haired male smiled in a smug manner towards silver haired setter, “Maybe bringing everyone was a bit much” Suga spoke softly before sitting down on the ground with the rest of them. Daichi followed quickly frowning at his misjudgement.

“Kageyama-kun” Suga stared causing the black-haired male to peek out, the setter cooed slightly causing the younger omega to scowl. “Are you nervous?” Suga asked softly, Tobio took this change to look at the other member’s faces a slight frown forming on his face. Too many faces, he could smell them very faintly, he could the Nishinoya was itching to start speaking, yet they were all being quiet for him. 

“No” he lied tilting his head away “you don’t need to lie” the silver haired omega chuckled patting the arrogant setter on the head lightly “I’m not lying!” he spoke loudly.

He heard the dark growl his eyes widening, the smell of a rainstorm filling the space; Kageyama whimpered softly, tilting his head to the side in submission he placed a hand against his nose trying to stop the smell from filling his system; it made him feel light head smelling such a strong concentration of rain even if it was a nice smell. His head lolled slightly forward. 

“Daichi you, dumbass” the silver haired setter spoke angrily smacking the alpha round the head, the growl stopped with a yelp, “he’s just presented why are you trying to make him submit” the setter continued angrily; “Ah sorry Kageyama, it’s a habit” the alpha spoke softly feeling slightly bad. He felt a hand rub his back flinching at the contact, “you can look up now Kageyama-kun” Suga spoke trying to coax the omega. “Tell him he can you look up you idiot” Suga continued earning a pout from the alpha “Kageyama, you can look up” Daichi spoke.

“Asahi come here” Suga commented when he Kageyama lifted his head softly, the tall brown-haired male sauntered over a shy smile playing on his face; the tall omega settled down next to Kageyama alongside Suga, Tobio did admit the scents of two omegas did calm him down. The raven-haired male sighed, leaning into Suga’s side. His body wasn’t as stiff as it was before now. “Oh, I just noticed, his eyes are purple” Daichi spoke in a calm tone.

“They looked blue from afar” Suga smiled, “we are going to have to ask Yachi-san about dominant omegas” Daichi mumbled causing Kageyama to frown slightly, he didn’t want people to change stuff around the pack to accommodate him it just didn’t feel right. “We can ask kazu-san too” Suga spoke, causing the purple eyed omega to perk up, the older setter smiled at him feeling like a mother bird he absolutely loved each and every reaction.

“So Kageyama-kun, do you feel better?” he asked; Tobio didn’t waste any time nodding quickly. “YAY” Nishinoya spoke, he bounced up finally being able to speak, Hinata joined in happily. They stayed a slight distance away before Daichi began “Kageyama I’m going to tell you the different genders we have so that you know who to run too” he smiled softly.

_Buahaha me run to someone for help?_

_As if my pride will let me_

“so, me, Tsukishima and Shimizu are dominant alphas, Noya, Hinata and Yamaguchi are recessive alphas and then Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and Tanaka are betas and then you can already tell Suga and Asahi are recessive omegas” he spoke slowly allowing Kageyama to reply. 

“So if anything extremely bad happens try finding one of the dominants like me or Shimizu… or Tsukishima” he spoke quietening down   
“if you cant find us then make sure you find two of the recessive alphas”

 _AS IF, ME FIND A SALTSHAKER?_ #

“Okay” he mumbled not sure how knowing that would help he sat up slowly feeling refreshed. Daichi turned to Tsukishima, the blonde alpha scowled slightly as if he knew he had to do something he didn’t want too. “So Kageyama—” Daichi began slowly, the captain looked nervous; his scent however didn’t show it because he knew how to control his pheromones. 

Tobio stood up alongside some of the other pack members, the captain turned to his mate as if begging for help on talking to Kageyama, “Listen here, Kageyama-kun we need Tsukishima to mark you” Suga spoke causing the purpled eyes omega to scowl. He turned to the blonde beanpole both of them scowling at each other, “it’s for your own safety yamayama-kun” Hinata spoke causing the omega to scowl more. Tanaka laughed before sighing “Kageyama, your scent is too strong for you to be walking around without a mark; Daichi-san can’t teach you to block your scent so early—”

None of these conversations were really helping the fact that they strongly disliked each other; Tsukishima hadn’t spoken a word since yesterday he was completely silent observing the moment instead of making snaky comments. It was clear to Tobio that Tsukishima had his internal dialogue.

“Tsuki come on” Yamaguchi frowned causing the alpha to glare at his friend, “I don’t want to mark an arrogant omega” he sighed lowly annoyance clear on his face; “we can’t force you to mark him, and we can force him to take the mark” Daichi sighed realizing they were probably getting nowhere. 

Suga also sighed staring at the two, most of the teammates seemed somewhat disappointed; Tobio couldn’t help his eyes darting around the room with a frown, he didn’t want to disappoint them. 

“We can scent him, that way our scent can overpower his” Suga spoke happily, he always wanted to scent an omega especially after Noya never let anyone touch Asahi.  
He patted Kageyama on the head with a soft smile.

“Are you in the same class as any of the first years?” Suga asked calmly pulling Tobio forward “No” he mumbled placing his head instinctively on Suga’s neck. The older omega pressed his lips to the setter’s scent glands before releasing to smell of the sun, Kageyama sighed happily, Hinata jumped around watching Kageyama smile in shock “Waah Kageyama-kun smiled” he spoke in awe.

Tobio, couldn’t really hear, all he could feel was Suga’s hand patting his back softly as if he were lulling him to sleep. The omega’s eyes blinked slowly before closing, “Sugaaa” Daichi spoke quickly, “You’re putting him to sleep” the captain spoke causing the silver-haired setter to pull away.

Kageyama whined almost instantly leaning forward again, his eyes widened a pout making its way onto his face “Please” he whispered, Suga gave the omega one look before practically squeezing him back into his chest. Daichi sighed realizing pretty soon that there was no way he was going to pull his mate away from the omega.   
Hinata cooed slightly excited “tiredyama-kun” he chuckled evilly “I can start being mean to him, tomorrow right?” the orange ball of irritation asked bouncing around “he’ll probably need a few more days to settle back as Kageyama before you can annoy him” Yamaguchi added.

The green haired alpha turned to his friend with a frown, “Tsukiii, why are you so quiet?” he whined watching the blonde-haired male sigh “I don’t want to say something mean” he rolled his eyes, he watched as everyone’s mouth hung open slightly “huh?” Yamaguchi spoke in utter disbelief.

“Whaaat?” he spoked grumpily.

Tobio, was a second away from falling asleep; it was like the warmth of the sun was surrounding him. “Sugawara-senpai, he’s swaying I think it’s probably for the best you sit down” the freckled alpha spoke walking over. He was in good time too, Kageyama’s knees buckled the older setter holding up in surprise, Yamaguchi pulled him up hooking a hand under his knees. He chuckled slightly staring at Suga’s dazed face. 

“earth to Suga?” the captain spoke, waving a hand in front of his mate’s face. It took the older setter a few seconds causing Noya and Tanka to snigger in the background, “I thought I was going to fall asleep” he mumbled lowly, Yamaguchi stood there awkwardly not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do with the sleeping omega in his arms. Tsukishima couldn’t help chuckle seeing the look of utter awkwardness on his friend’s face.

“Daichi-san, what do I do with Kageyama-kun” he asked quietly, Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to stare at Yamaguchi. The two burst out laughing loudly at the look on the 1st year alpha.

“TANAKA, NISHINOYA STOP IT” the captain yelled causing the omega to stir,   
Asahi sighed deeply staring “Noyaaaa” he frowned not liking the change in pheromones, he held out his hands to the libero hoping the male get busy snuggling him instead of being noisy.

Noya didn’t waste a second, walking over to the tall omega he hugged him; it was almost scary how quiet he became when his alpha instinct took over.   
Tobio sighed blinking awake from his two-minute nap, at this point Yamaguchi was full on freaking out; he turned slightly side to side holding the body as if it were dead “D-Daichi-san he’s going to wake up” the voice spoke quietly, “Who’s going to wake up?” Kageyama mumbled opening only one of his eyes. Yamaguchi froze, they were both staring back at each other in a very awkward manner.

“Well…” the purple-eyed male began; Yamaguchi looked mortified that the grumpy setter had already woken up, he could hear the silent chuckles from his friend feeling even more aware. “You can put me down now” Kageyama spoke slowly as the 1st year alpha slowly straightened his body. 

Daichi was having the hardest time trying to supress the need to laugh. He took a deep breath calming himself slightly “we have around 20 minutes do you want have a quick nap now and then in the afternoon we can have a proper practice?” he asked watching Kageyama. The nervous omega was long gone, what stood there now was a grumpy looking purple eyed Kageyama Tobio.

He frowned nodding at the same time as he lay down next to were Yamaguchi stood, not bothering to move into a comfortable place. Daichi smiled at the pack a whole, even though some of the betas were missing alongside the managers he could really finally feel a sense of family. 

“we can all just nap until Shimizu come to kick us out” he spoke also settling on the floor, “works for me” Tsukishima happily spoke he quickly lay down on the ground. Hinata had already been on the floor from before; he was staring at Kageyama with a satisfied look from before. The rest joined as they all slept for the first time as a group.


	8. Tsuki IS a dOm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tSUKI   
> IS  
> A DOMMATE  
> doormate ^^

The group had fallen happily asleep when the dominant alpha female’s head stuck into the room, she stared at the sight chuckling to herself as she pulled walked in with the blonde omega “Oh is that Kageyama-kun’s scent?” Yachi asked walking alongside the taller black-haired female.

“Yay we have another omega” Yachi quickly added before her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

They stared into the room their faces becoming blank with confusion “S-s-shimizu Senp-pai are they d-d-dead?” the blonde-haired omega spoke completely worried. Kiyoko smiled down at the younger girl’s reaction softly raising a hand to pat her on the head “I promise they aren’t dead” she spoke in utter reassure

Deep down Kiyoko was completely mortified, they were all on the floor it wasn’t like there was one of two of them watching over

_What if they seriously dead?_

The black-haired alpha was cautious, “Daichi” she spoke lowly squatting down to press on the male’s. Shimizu was tempted by the idea of smacking the shit out of the bodies, she glared down watching the natural breathing patterns.

_The idiots were asleep,_

She noticed from the corner of her eye the way a body shifting slightly. The first to wake up was however a grumpy looking, beanpole he stared at the two-sighing lowly “Tsukishma-kun can you help us wake them?” Yachi asked the alpha stared at the blonde-haired female with a sigh longer than before. 

The beanpole grumbled staring at Yachi for a second before looking away, he knew better then to stare at an omega that was claimed; Yachi was too young to be mated but it was very clear especially with Shimizu’s possessive nature that she was claimed. Of course, if Yachi decided she didn’t want the alpha there would nothing to stop her, but till then Shimizu would do her job.

“Can you Tsukishima?” the black haired female asked her hand twitching to slap the captain.

“AOBA JOHSAI REMATCH!” he spoke raising his voice just enough, he noticed the eyes open immediately; a small chuckle leaving his system the captain sat up next to his mate with a groan “I can’t believe we slept on the floor” he spoke before turning ever so slowly, he looked up noticing the blatant glare on the alpha female’s face. “What happened to practice?” she spoke lowly, Daichi sighed a nervous smile playing on his face. “Ahhh Shimizu” the alpha spoke a hand raising behind his neck.   
Kageyama sat up groaning at the voices, Daichi stared at the omega breathing a sigh of relief when the female alpha turned to stare at him.

Tobio was too busy noticing the orange haired alpha sitting next to his eyes narrowing at the body.

_Don’t hit him Tobio_

_Don’t hit him Tobio_

_I know he looks like an orange target_

_Be nice_

Kageyama chanted in his head trying desperately to throw the urge away. Yachi walked over crouching down “Kageyama-kun” she spoke pausing when she realized his eyes were purple “huh?” she asked, turning her head Shimizu seemed to be on guard a low growl leaving her lips “Hitoka-chan, come back you said he was an omega” she spoke lowly glaring at Tobio.

The purple-eyed male didn’t know why he didn’t realize before, but Shimizu sure is scary when she glared. He froze up not knowing if he should mention “He is, just has purple eye genes” Tsukishima spoke. Tobio stared at him in shock, not exactly knowing if he should thank the beanpole.

The taller pushed his glasses up with his fingers before standing up, Tobio could feel Shimizu’s glare lessen as he nodded in response; “I can walk him to class” Tsukishima spoke the pack widening their eyes, Suga was quick smack his alpha round the head “Daichii, don’t look so shocked” he spoke a whine. “I don’t have to” Tsukishima grumbled lowly trying to ignore his alpha instinct.

“nyehehe you can’t help it, can you” the silver-haired setter spoke an evil look casting over his face. “just go now, it’s better that Kageyama-kun goes while his class is still filling up”

The blonde alpha nodded turning to Kageyama he motioned the grumpy looking setter, Yamaguchi stood up also grabbing his and Tsukishima’s bag he there was a soft blush of happiness that coated his cheeks as they walked away from the gym. “Kageyama-kun what class are you in?” Yamaguchi asked causing the grumpy eyes to settle on the tiny bit shorter alpha, “1-D” he mumbled under his breath, “speak up” Tsukishima spoke absently as they began to walk into the school building. 

Kageyama glowered “1-D” he spoke louder; as they entered sighing the building; The purple eyed omega groaned his hand instantly flying to his nose, the scents of many different students; he was almost certain he would have felt better if he wasn’t scent sensitive at the moment. Tobio stepped back wanted to take 360 back to the gym, “Kageyama-kun, you can’t just leave” Yamaguchi frowned standing in front of the glaring omega

_I wish I could kick your ass, you green haired alpha shit_

_I could run around you, what you gonna do then?_

Kageyama felt bad for the internal monologue, but he knew that if he spoke, he’d breathe in the different scents. Tsukishima smirked slightly as if he could read the expression on the purple-eyed omega’s face, the blonde-haired alpha turned pulling out his large training hoodie he turned to the omega throwing it at his head. Tobio was about to screech in utter anguish when the smell of library books and salted caramel took over his senses, the other scents dimmed in comparison. He took a deep breath in blinking when he felt suddenly calmed. 

There was no way he wasn’t going to tell Tsukishima that he was calm he frowned under the black material not wanting to look at the smug look on the taller alpha’s face. “If you don’t want it, I can take it back” the salt shaker spoke, the sound of smug satisfaction tainting his tone.

Kageyama, ignored the voice pulling the hoodie off his face “Awhh is my Tsuki-kun being a good alpha?” Yamaguchi drawled causing the taller beanpole to scowl, he simply walked ahead not enjoying that he was getting teased by the green haired male. Yamaguchi turned to face the omega, eyes widening slight “Your eyes” he spoke widely moving forward to hold Kageyama’s face.

“What about them?” he asked lowly, “They turned silver” he spoke causing the dominant alpha to whip his head round; Tsukishima scowled tilting his body to side to get a look at Kageyama’s face over Yamaguchi’s head. “I was hoping that didn’t happen” he frowned sighing lowly, “If he walks around with silver eyes people are going to know he’s an omega” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Why’d they change?” he asked frowning at the taller beanstalk; Tsukishima rolled his eyes not wanting to answer “Because Tsuki is a dominant alpha I think his pheromones brought the omega’s original gene” Kageyama scowled “that’s not fair” “well life’s not fair” the light brown eyed alpha spoke.

The bell began to ring, both alphas turning “come on Kageyama-kun you have to get to class, just wear Tsukishima’s hoodie under your blazer otherwise you’ll get another scent attack” 

Tobio frowned pulling the blazer off, he was quick to put the large hoodie on before pulling the blazer back on; “I can’t be the only one that thinks that’s cute” Yamaguchi cooed turning to see the hall empty of the tall bean. “Huh he already left?” the alpha spoke frowning as he pulled Tobio with him, “Me and Tsuki are in class 1-A so if you need us just walk down the hall” he smiled softly patting Tobio on the head nervously, the green haired alpha then left leaving Tobio to walk in.  
He sat down in his seat towards the back of the class noticing some of his classmates look up, the teacher nodded in his direction; they waited a few more minutes as the class filled completely the lesson starting. 

Class felt long, he wasn’t listening just taking in Tsukishima’s calming scent it shocked him that someone that thoroughly annoyed him was making him feel so calm. 

_Stupid Dominant alpha_

Soon class ended most of the students filed out the teacher leaving to go to the office. He sighed lowly leaning down to place his head on the table when a hand grabs him around the face, 

_was freedom a joke or something?_

He scowled staring at the tall male, he couldn’t tell what his secondary gender was seeing as all he could smell was Tsukishima’s scent. “Who would have guessed the King of the Court ended up a bitch for breeding?” The voice spoke deeply causing the male to raise an eyebrow “Who are you?” Tobio deadpanned causing the look of shock to show on aggressor’s face “we fucking went to school together we were on the volleyball team together” the male spoke deeply.

“and?” Kageyama scowled slightly.

He stared at the tan bald-headed man, Kageyama pulled his face out of his hand a chill running against the skin where he pressed into him. “You were the wing spiker I rarely used the one who always stood next to Kindaichi” he spoke his face emotionless, the student growled lowly angered by the words “submit” he spoke lowly causing a smirk to form on Tobio’s face. 

The omega stood up, their faces staring up into male’s eyes, he could see that the bald-headed man was the same height as Kindaichi “no” Kageyama drawled turning to leave, instead the he had nor the time or the energy to start a fight with the baldie who clearly had a superiority complex.

The brown eyed male glowered before reaching down to drag the omega out of the room, a few eyes followed “Oi Kaito what are you doing?” another male asked as Kageyama grumbled just following along with the annoying conversation “King doesn’t remember either of us Hayate” he spoke laughing coldly “even after this idiot presented as an omega, he doesn’t submit” 

The bald head’s friend smirked before following his friend out, Kageyama had been standing there silently observing he couldn’t help wonder if this is what they meant by alpha’s instinct. His pack mates didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t submit so why did these idiots care so badly. 

“Listen, I’m sorry” Tobio sighed “I was an utter dickhea—” He was cut off by the sharp pull to his hand, “I don’t want to hear it” the one called Kaito spoke as the continued walking to the outside of the school. He glowered “look if you want to fight it probably isn’t going to end well for anyone”

“we aren’t going to fight” he smirked staring at the now silver-eyed omega. He let go of the male’s hand, Hayate the light brown-haired male started to frown, “How come he can’t smell us?” he asked turning to his friend “he’s wearing his alpha’s hoodie” the bald haired male sighed.

Kaito stood there for a minute, before glaring at the omega “listen we can just talk—” the bald haired male pulled the blazer off the omega, Tobio sighed lowly as they began to pull the hoodie off. He rose his hands to his nose he could tell from the subtle smell that the one was a beta and the other was a recessive alpha. 

The angry scent leaked off he bald haired male “submit” he spoke again roughly a growl leaving his throat; it wasn’t as strong as Daichi’s but he most definitely didn’t like the smell. He bared his teeth at that alpha a growl leaving “Back off you shit” Tobio spoke moving forward, “Oi Kaito, his eyes changed colour” Hayate spoke backing up “Are you sure he’s an omega”

Tobio’s eyes widened, he could understand now why his mum had both colours, she was after all known for her strong pheromones that had been the reason his father even married his mama. Kaito growled lower not backing down, Kageyama could feel the hackles on his back rise slightly growling deeper when the bald-headed male didn’t back down. 

He could feel his body heat only slightly, his scent flowing off his skin in an angry manner “You submit” Tobio spoke deeply his dark eyes training on the recessive alpha. He could see the male back up a single step doubt showing on his face; “Submit” he spoke again deeper the scent leaking off more. Tobio couldn’t help feel a little bit light headed at his own scent, his mother did warn him not to use his pheromones till he knew how too.

Dire situations of course called for dire measures, the omega noticed the beta frowning “Kaito lets just go” he spoke not really liking the situation “Omegas are supposed to be at the bottom of the chain” the alpha spoke darkly the reddish tint climbed on up his neck hinting that his body temperature was raising.

The scent almost turned dark, the smell of fire burning literally flowed from the male; Kageyama could feel himself shudder deeply eyes widening. “we are done here” he spoke lowly not wanting to continue in an argument he was quickly losing. His head started to pound deeply when the alpha spoke again “Submit Kageyama Tobio!” Kaito’s dark brown eyes glared down at him, causing Kageyama to suppress a whimper, where were his friends when he needed them?

He instead didn’t bother to look down staring him straight in the eyes, alphas didn’t like omegas that didn’t submit. It was clear to him especially between his mama and father’s relationship they always resorted to violence to enforce their ways. He could see the Kaito character baring his teeth angry that he couldn’t force the other into submission. 

“Kaito—” the beta began only to be cut off by the sound of Kageyama’s whine, the alpha had landed a heavy fist into his stomach. 

_Well shit that hurt more than usual,_

He doubled over the oxygen being knocked out of his system, the fist turned to punch into his face; he breathed out looking up in defiance. “you’re a recessive trying to force a dominant into submission” Kageyama spoke, his voice shook with the shuddering breaths; he didn’t allow himself to fall down as he smirked.

Each time he tried to breathe he could feel himself becoming weaker, the feeling of pain in his stomach increasing.

Hayate noticed his friend shudder with the utter intent to kill the purple-eyed omega. “KAITO” he spoke loudly. the brown-haired beta quickly pulling his friend back. “Just leave Kageyama” he spoke frowning as the omega stood up shakily, he picked up the hoodie and the blazer his hand resting on the wall as he pushed himself into the building, the now purple eyed omega looked down stare at his white button up school shirt watching the drops of blood with curiosity.

He raised his hand to his nose frowning at the reddish liquid, he waddled slowly past the class rooms; his mind kept singing one step at a time, he just had to get to class 1-A. come to think of it he didn’t know where Hinata’s class was, they would probably be on the same floor right?

Right now, there was no point in thinking about Hinata, he just had to think about getting to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima; they’d help right?

He frowned arriving at the door, the room was practically empty the only thing he could see was two alphas and a few omega females crowding around the front, it was obvious most of the other class mates were out for lunch.

“Yamaguchi” he whispered trying to raise attention to himself, he noticed Tsukishima’s nose tilt up as if to smell the air before noticing the alphas eyes widen.   
The dominant alpha turned to face the door, the blonde-haired male’s eyes turning purple the second he saw the state of the omega. “Kageyama” he spoke lowly standing up immediately Yamaguchi quickly walked ahead noticing that his friend was becoming increasingly angry. “Tsuki calm down” he spoke pushing him back to sit “I’ll take him” Yamaguchi spoke softly staring at the way Tsukishima’s eyes swirled brown and purple.

“M-medical office n-now” Yamaguchi spoke quickly turning him to move, “Yamaguchi, I can’t keep walking” he spoke whispering the words out.

The green haired alpha frowned “just to the toilet then?”, he wrapped his arm around his waist causing the omega to double over in pain a loud whimper leaving his lips; the punch to his stomach really hurt more then he’d ever felt before. 

He pushed Yamaguchi’s hand away feeling himself slip in his hold.

Tsukishima’s scent fell around his body, his eyes turning silver before he had even heard the male’s voice.

“Move” Tsukishima spoke deeply to the green haired alpha. Kageyama could see Yamaguchi visibly pale “Tsuk—”

“I said Move, Yamaguchi Tadashi” the voice came out lower, the hints of an alpha tone running straight through them. Kageyama shuddered, the green haired alpha complied allowing Tsukishima’s instinct to take over.

The blonde-haired alpha, leaned down pulling Tobio up into his arms with a gentle tug; he whimpered less now the pain lessening as long-limbed alpha walked to the nurse’s office. Yamaguchi followed at a safe distance to show his friend that he didn’t plan to hurt the omega, when they arrived the omega nurse stared widely quickly motioning to a bed. 

“Can I touch your omega?” she asked softly watching the Tsukishima sat with Kageyama placed gently on his lap.

_‘your who...omega?’ huh_

Tobio was dumbfounded, completely.

He decided to staying quiet was in his best interest because it was obvious Tsukishima was not himself. The blonde-haired alpha stared at the woman before releasing the hand wrapped protectively around his waist, the middle block moved to Kageyama’s hips pulling him onto his lap more, the long fingers rubbing gently at the skin of Tobio’s waist.

The woman smiled softly placing a tissue to wipe the dried blood on against his nose, “can you go call your pack advisor and warn the next classes that they may not be able to attend?” the soft-spoken omega female spoke turning to Yamaguchi, “Yes ma’am” he spoke politely turning back to leave.

Yamaguchi was as dumbfound as walking to find Takeda sensei and Daichi, the green haired pinch server had never in his life seen Tsukishima react that badly; it was almost terrifying.

In the nurse’s room, the woman continued wiping blood with a frown; she held pressure on the nose feeling the bone structure to make sure it wasn’t broken. Kageyama had just been sitting there uncomfortably, his legs were sprawled sitting on top of the tall alpha’s legs. He could feel Tsukishima’s hot breath fanning across his scent gland, if Tobio wasn’t in the right mind he probably would have happily accept the comfort but he was absolutely confused.

“Are you scared Tobio?” the deep voice spoke, a shiver sliding down his back; Tobio preened at the sounded vibrating against his throat “I’m just confused” he spoke lowly. 

_Was this even Tsukishima?_

He tilted his head away trying to face Tsukishima when he felt the teeth graze his neck, “Tsukishi—”

“That’s not my name little omega” the alpha tone spoke causing Kageyama to whimper,

_HOLY FUCK_

_HOLY FUCKERY FUCK_

_WHO EVEN IS THIS?_

“Kei…”

“That’s right, good boy” the voice drawled behind him; Kageyama could feel the alpha smirking into his neck a shudder running down his body.  
The door opened Yamaguchi walking back with the Daichi and Takeda, “what happened?” the captain asked frowning when he stared at the bloody tissues the nurse had thrown into the bin.

“I don’t know yet, but I would like to check his stomach I just don’t know how the alpha is going to react” the nurse spoke tilting her head up to stare at the two. Daichi sighed lowly “Is he hurting you Kageyama?” he asked making sure that the omega was comfortable “he isn’t hurting me” he mumbled “okay, tell me if he starts tightening around you” the captain spoke slowly, Takeda sensei had already started filling a few forms out that lay on the desk in the medical room.

“Tsukishima” he spoke in his alpha tone, Kageyama tensed up slightly not liking how this was going down, he could feel the soft breaths against his neck still.

“Tsukishima” Daichi tried again lowly; the purple eyed alpha moved his face front the spot on Kageyama’s neck “What!?” he glared lowly staring at the captain his face forming a deep glare, he could feel Tsukishima’s chest raise and fall as if he were breathing hard. The blonde-haired alpha growled deeply at the captain.

“I can just stay here for now” Tobio quickly spoke not wanting to get between the alphas “I understand Kageyama-kun but the nurse needs to check your stomach she can’t do that with an angry possessive alpha wrapped around you” he chuckled, Daichi decided not to let the disrespect bother him as he knew this was a one-off situation. “Tsukishima, we want to check him” Daichi tried noticing the way the purpled eyed alpha simply stared at him, he could tell Tsukishima’s alpha instincts were assessing whether or not they were a threat.

“Check who?” the blonde alpha smirked causing Daichi to freeze a growl leaving his throat “Your omega, okay Tsukishima. We want to check your omega” Daichi didn’t like the idea of someone claiming someone from his pack even if Tsukishima was from his pack, he had a possessive nature.

“As long as you know” Tsukishima spoke the smug tone painting his tone, Kageyama noticed Daichi’s eyes turn purple his whole body shaking “P-p-please stop” he whimpered terrified about the outcome of two alphas driven by instinct. Tsukishima’s lips met the area against his neck again releasing a calming scent naturally, he placed a kiss against Kageyama’s neck the omega purred slightly his eyes fixed on Daichi’s purple ones.

Daichi closed his eyes quickly regaining his own mind before opening them back up “Kageyama-kun you’re okay” he spoke his fatherly smiling playing on his face before turning back to the purple eyed alpha 

“He could be seriously injured Tsukishima” at those words Tsukishima frowned slightly releasing his hold on the omega’s hips, the nurse took a deep breath finally, she walked forward making sure to look as nonthreatening as possible; the small hands pulled at the bottom of Kageyama’s shirt. 

The silver eyed omega had to grit his teeth not to cry out, she pushed his shoulders back into Tsukishima’s chest to examine his stomach; “he’s got some bruising, Can I touch your omega?” she asked again her eyes rising to meet Tsukishima’s from where she crouched, he nodded calming more; the purple colour of his eyes was slowly fading showing that the alpha would be back in his right mindset soon enough.

“Can you stand?” she asked turning to the male, Kageyama nodded cautious placing the weight onto the balls of his feet as he sprung up; his stomach burned with an internal pain that felt like someone had ripped his organs out and thrown them. Yamaguchi walked forward from his corner to assist the omega when the growl sounded, he paused a frown playing on his lips.

Tsukishima stood up behind the omega holding him up so his legs didn’t have to bear the full weight of his body.

“You’re newly presented right?” she asked tilting her head up from where she was crouching, Tobio nodded staring down at her as she let her fingers gently without pressure glide over the skin. “Did you get punched in the stomach?” she frowned a scent similar to disappointment flowing off her skin. Kageyama frowned nodding again, “I think the fact that his uterus is forming probably worsened the effect, I don’t think its life threatening just painful it should heal with some rest”

The captain grumbled under his breath a frown deeply set “I’m going to press on your stomach please tell me where it hurts” the nurse spoke; “please don’t” Kageyama grumbled lowly “I’m sorry pup but I have to make sure you’re okay” she spoke frowning, he sighed deeply nodding his head as she began to press; it was the slightest push and already Kageyama could feel it. He nodded quickly, as she continued pressing again “it hurts” he mumbled causing her to sigh.

“He can rest here till lunch, and then I can check how it is, if it’s still bad I’ll phone his mum to pick him up” the nurse spoke turning to Takeda with a frown, the beta advisor nodded quickly turning back to the students at the door “Daichi-kun, Yamaguchi-kun I think you should go back to class; in the case of Tsukishima” he spoke turning around “Do you want to go back?” he asked watching the pale purpled eyes, the slivers of light brown began to show through them. 

“I’m going to stay here” he grumbled, he ignored the teacher after that, Tsukishima turned placing Kageyama down on the bed in a sitting position; he pulled the bloody shirt off the omega much to Tobio’s surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked wide eyed his body felt bare, the omega watched the alpha as he picked up the hoodie Kagayama had been wearing before. It was after all Tsukishima’s in the first place, he slowly pulled it over the male’s body careful not to hurt him. Tobio sighed putting his hands through the scent of libraries and caramel flowing into his nose. “Sleep” the now normal-eyed alpha spoke. He sat down next to the bed, helping Kageyama to lean back.

Tsukishima could feel the guilt of his previous actions weighing on his shoulders when he turned to meet his friend “Sorry Yamaguchi” he frowned causing the green haired alpha to chuckle “Lame” he spoke causing the middle blocker to stare at him incredulously “You’re lame for apologising for your instincts” he laughed causing the glasses wearing male to sigh, Daichi smiled alongside them “I never thought I’d see the day Tsukishima Kei would stake a claim on an omega ESPECIALLY THAT OMEGA” He chuckled causing the alpha to turn red, 

“it was an accident, I was just shocked when I saw him walk in” The blocker mumbled, “he was literally dragging my scent around him by taking my hoodie” he mumbled pouting at the unfair world for the loss of control.

Yamaguchi patted the blonde - haired male’s head “Instincts can’t be controlled silly alpha” he laughed.

Tobio who had been listening to the conversation frowned “Can someone explain I’m very confused” he spoke causing the people to turn, Tsukishima scowled at him, causing the omega to scowl back. 

Daichi chuckled “they are back too normal” he spoke before turning to answer Tobio’s question “alphas have instincts to protect anyone that is hurt or endangered, so they instantly become guarding and such. In the case of regressive alphas, it is easier to control their instincts because they don’t have switches like dominant alphas”, he paused allowing the irritated omega to process.

“In Tsukishima’s case, he felt a responsibility towards you after giving you his hoodie hence why instead of normal alpha instincts he had a switch where he took a more drastic approach in protecting you” Daichi spoke lowly, Kageyama nodded still frowning “so why’d the nurse call me his omega” he asked glaringly “Ahh dominant alphas become extremely possessive when in their ‘switch’, ‘switches’ are normally uncontrollable” he spoke happily educating the younger, “but if his eyes were purple doesn’t that mean he knows what he’s doing?” Kageyama continued questioning like an irritating child.

“No purple or silver eyes mean that you are connecting with the wolf like aspects of your secondary gender, so like using alpha voice your eyes sometimes turn purple or don’t depending on how far an alpha has gone… For example, if you were to push your limit and a dominant alpha asked you to submit and you didn’t their eyes would change colour to show that you’re pushing them to a switch” he spoke trying to see if the omega finally understood.

He sighed feeling his head hang “Kageyama do you know what a rut is?” he asked, “yes” he spoke pouting; he wasn’t that stupid “okay so when alphas rut, they become very animalistic right?” Daichi spoke watching the omega nod, “Switches are similar in the sense that dominant alphas become animalistic” he spoke.

Tobio finally understood widening his eyes “AHHHH I SEE” he spoke loudly wincing when the sound vibrating down his body, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the moment looking away quickly like the tsundere he was.

“Okay then, we shall leave you two here; we can meet up at the gym for lunch” he spoke patting the blonde-haired alpha on the head as the people left. There were a few moments of silence before Tsukishima spoke up “Sorry” he drawled not really wanting to say anything, “You wanted to bite me” Kageyama glared, he noticed Tsukishima’s eyes flash purple for a split second before going on guard

“Who knew you were such an obedient omega” Tsukishima laughed causing Tobio to frown slightly “There was an alpha who couldn’t get me to submit and hence punched me in the stomach” he spoke, Tsukishima growled lowly causing the male to raise an eyebrow “Well that’s not fair” the blonde spoke “Life’s not fair” Kageyama spoke causing the glasses wearing alpha to smile slightly.

“Can I mark you temporarily Kageyama?” Tsukishima sighed slightly not really meeting Kageyama’s face, Kageyama scowled slightly, he knew Tsukishima was doing his part as an alpha to protect him; his soul burned with the need to tease the older male. “Suuuuree” he spoke a pout forming on his lips.

The four eyed pole stared at him wide eyed for a moment, “are you su—”

“If you ask, I’ll say no” Kageyama spoke glaring at the figure looming over the bed, Tsukishima sighed “Okay I’ll do it after you wake up” he spoke smiling softly to himself.


	9. Mark,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I have like up too 13 chapters drafted waiting to be posted.
> 
> also this one's a little long enjoy

It had been around an hour when the nurse came back to check on Kageyama, she smiled seeing that Tsukishima was awake reading through one of the books she had on her desk; “I’m just going to check him” she spoke causing the blonde-haired male to scowl “You don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry about before” he sighed a soft pout on his face as the woman chuckled.

The nurse walked over to Kageyama’s side noticing that he was deep in sleep, “Kageyama-kun” she spoke lowly shaking the younger male awake; The silver eyed omega stared at her blinking a few times before scowling.

“Do you scowl at everyone?” he asked her face smiling brightly at the younger omega’s expressions, Kageyama quickly stopped sitting up slowly. The pain was now a dull ache “I’m going to see if your still bruised, okay?” she asked smiling softly at the young omega. Kageyama nodded leaning back as she pulled the hoodie up against his stomach, she patting the skin nodding to herself “You look good to go” she spoke holding her hand out for Kageyama to stand.  
“I suggest maybe taking it easy at volleyball practice” Kageyama glared at the blonde’s head and the woman gave her suggestion, there was no way in hell Kageyama was going ‘take it easy’ he just hoped the blonde-haired alpha didn’t ruin it for him.

The black-haired setter walked forward calmly he leaned down to pick up his bag only to feel a large frame lean over him to pick it up, he turned slightly staring at the light brown eyed blocker. “What?” he grumbled walking ahead with the bag in his grasp. “Tsukishima bite me” Kageyama spoke causing the taller to freeze up, he tilted his head back the purplish hint swirling in his eyes “Kageyama-san, this is just some advice… don’t go around to an alpha and ask them to bite you because that will end really badly” the tall blonde grumbled walking ahead.

“Why?” he asked skipping forward to match the long strides. 

“Kageyama if you ask like that my alpha will take over” he spoke sighing deeply to regain the control he had before “Why is your alpha side mean?” he asked only to watch the blonde-haired male turn.

Tsukishima smirked slightly his long pale fingers wrapping around Kageyama’s neck he pulled him forward slightly “Would you like to find out?” the voice spoke deeply against his cheek,

“n-n-no” 

“Then behave little omega” the male spoke walking forward, Kageyama could see clearly that one of Tsukishima’s eyes were tainted purple whilst the other swirled with a slight brownish tint. He decided that for his own life, walking quietly would probably be the best bet. He began to walk ahead the so that Tsukishima had to walk behind him, it was easier that way for him to keep up, “Are you coming to practice?” The voice asked behind him, “yes I am going to play a little” Kageyama lied.

He could see a few of the students looking his way, some even smirking at him 

Why?

A growl sounded from behind him, causing him to flinch he turned back noticing how Tsukishima stared at some of the people smirking. They all blinked turning away without a second thought, Kageyama couldn’t help wonder how lucky it was to be an alpha with such a high authority. When the growl stopped, he could see that Tsukishima had regained control it was obvious from the scowl that painted his face, “Tsukishima why are you scowling?” the other grumbled as they got to the door of their practice gym “You don’t need protecting” he spoke walking ahead.

Kageyama smiled slightly, 

Finally, someone who believed the same thing.

He walked in smelling only libraries and caramel, he had to admit Tsukishima had quite a strong scent it practically overpowered all other sense of smell. “KAgeyAmAA” the short orange ran bouncing happily in front of him, “you smell like Tsukishima” he spoke chuckling lowly. 

“Have you started nesting?” he asked the taller male causing him to stare in confusion “nesting?” he asked watching Hinata frown lightly “didn’t you learn about secondary genders?” the orange haired alpha frowned, “I forgot after a few years” he spoke holding the back of his neck with a frown. 

“Nesting is when an omega fills their room with clothes or scents that remind them of alphas they are comfortable around, so if you had a mate, you’d fill your room with your mate’s clothes”

Kageyama didn’t understand why but he felt an ache in his heart, 

Mate?

The silver eyed setter was rejected after all, he frowned slightly nodding his omegan instinct taking over as he leaned down to place his chin on Hinata’s head; “Will you give me your clothes too?” he asked causing the older male to release happy pheromones, “Of course” he spoke gently.

Kageyama straightened a subtle smile playing on his lips, he felt happier he noticed everyone fill in as he began to do some stretches; “Kageyama how is your injury?” the captain’s voice boomed over slightly causing him to scowl as everyone turned in his direction “It’s fine Daichi-san” he frowned only to get questioned by a few of the other teammates.

Noya-san walked over with Tanaka a rough expression playing on their faces “Who hurt our prize omega?” he spoke his teeth almost looked like shark teeth, from the corner of his eye he noticed Asahi frown slightly; he tilted his head looking down his direction of sight. 

Azumane was staring at the smaller alpha a frown playing on his lips “Noya-san I’m not a prize I am just me and anyways I fought them bravely” he spoke smiling, he couldn’t help watching Asahi; Kageyama wanted to figure out how to help but what was he supposed to do.

Maybe Noya-san was stupid and didn’t see that Asahi liked him? in that case how exactly would he help?

He skipped past the alpha and the beta walking over the team ace with a smile, in his eyes Asahi was something he recognised as amazing. An omega playing in a sport dominated by alphas, and being the ace. That was the icing on the cake, “Azumane-san are you okay?” he asked, the long brown haired male smiled nodding quickly. 

“Should we get to practising?” the captain asked “Oh Kageyama are you going to change or continue wearing Tsukishima’s hoodie?” he asked causing the male’s face to redden slightly, he wanted to continue wearing the beanpole’s hoodie; but now that he had been called out, he sure as hell wanted to throw it off.   
“I-I—” he was going to respond when a heavy slap landed on the back of Daichi’s head, the omega chuckled watching the silver haired setter glare at the captain; the alpha frowned pouting at his mate “Sugaaaa” he whined before turning to dismiss the class for their practice.

Kageyama quickly turned moving to the front of the net to throw shots for the spiking members.

He smiled when each was hit with perfect accuracy, it didn’t take long for practice too finish it wasn’t too hard either; the pain in his stomach had lessened at some point anyway. “Gather around” the captain spoke, the team huddled over as they began speaking “we have practice tomorrow morning, I also wanted to mention that we will be going to a camp, it is going to have quite a few teams including some that have been to nationals so this is our chance to practice with some of the best”   
Kageyama’s eyes widened with excitement, they were going to go for a whole week that would be amazing he could play with some of the best; “Oi Kageyama lets do some extra practice” the small orange haired male spoke causing him to pout slightly “I have to go meet Kotani” he frowned causing the alpha to shake his head “Don’t frown, bad omega” he spoke causing the male to glare, Hinata chuckled before pushing the ball trolley into the storage space.

The omega began to walk out when he was stopped by the older setter “let me scent mark you just in case Tsukishima’s scent wears off” he spoke pouting, the tall blonde walked over a frown playing on his face “I’m going to mark him so he doesn’t get stopped” 

The silver haired setter stared wide eyed before moving back, in the background he could see Daichi’s mouth hung open in shock. To be honest most of the team were in shock that Tsukishima actually wanted to mark him, instead of saying anything they stayed quiet watching the interaction.

Kageyama stared at the blonde, 

Don’t be mean 

He’s trying to help you

Behave Kageyama

“Submit” the voice spoke lowly, Kageyama turned his head up staring at the male Tsukishima had a slight blush forming at the base of his neck. The younger setter was so tempted to be a brat about it and not listen, he waited for a second watching Tsukishima’s eyebrow raise slightly. 

“I was dazed” Kageyama mumbled quickly tilting his head to the right, Tsukishima chuckled slightly his fingers wrapping around the male’s face; “Not the right, the left” he spoke tilting Kageyama’s head the opposite direction; he leaned down staring at the soulmate mark.

The blonde-haired male pulled back “Are you sure you want me to mark you, you have a soulmark” he spoke causing the black-haired male to frown; his eyes widened slightly.

Why did he feel so sad?

“Ahh I was rejected” he spoke quietly causing the blonde to stare wide eyed, “Wait dominants aren’t supposed to get rejected” he spoke a worried expression playing on his face; “Daichi-san” Tsukishima spoke up calling the captain over, “Kageyama was rejected can I still bite him?” he asked frowning, Daichi walked over eyes staring at the mark of the crown; “Yes you can mark him but this is new I’ve never seen a dominant omega rejected” he spoke.

The more they spoke about rejection he could feel himself being sunk deeper into the feeling of despair, he gulped wondering if they could tell from his pheromones; Tsukishima stared down quickly.

Being an unmarked dominant alpha normally gave them heightened senses of smell and hearing it made it easier for unmarked dominants to see changes in different omega’s scents. He watched Kageyama for a second, the sad expression on his face made him frown. He leaned down against the male’s scent gland, a small smirk made its way onto his face feeling the silver eyed setter choke on his breathing, “Don’t be so sad little omega” he spoke lowly feeling his instinct take over slightly.   
He felt his teeth enlarge just slightly grazing at Kageyama’s neck gently. The black-haired setter gripped his eyes shut, his fingers holding onto the bottom of Tsukishima’s hoodie, he felt the bite into his skin wincing. He could feel the teeth in his neck a warm feeling travelling through him, Tobio breathed heavier as the slightly purple eyed alpha pulled back.

Tsukishima however placed his head back into Kageyama’s neck his tongue licking the blood that was produced from the mark, the silver eyed setter felt his eyes widen shuddering slightly his face turned red. When Tsukishima pulled back, Tobio quickly pulled the hood of the hoodie up turning away “See you all later” he spoke taking a long step, he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck pulled him back “Show me your face little omega” Tsukishima spoke, 

He could hear a few of the teammates whoop in the name of teamwork, the younger setter felt himself look up the blush still coating his face. He stared at the taller blonde the purpled swirled a little more in his eyes causing him bite at his lip, “Happy?” he spoke seeing the blonde alpha’s smirk. 

“Very” he spoke, Tsukishima raised his finger to Tobio’s lip pulling it away from his teeth. The younger stared wide eyed before pulling himself “See you all tomorrow” he spoke walking away faster.

What the hell?

Did Tsukishima flirt?

I don’t remember were his eyes purple?

Kageyama was in complete and utter shock, his mind was frozen completely not understanding what had just happened. On one hand his omegan instincts preened at the idea of an alpha giving him the attention he wanted, but the other hand was a rational train of thought which made him wonder when Tsukishima was so kind.

\------------------------------------

The black-haired male hadn’t been bothered, most of the people that looked in his direction would turn away faster than they looked at him. it was obvious Tsukishima’s scent and mark worked well in keeping people away from him, he slowly arrived at the Aoba Josai school his eyes looking around.

It was open, there weren’t many people around; he could see the gym walking towards it, if he was stopped then he would just explain he was here to pick up a sibling of something. It was slightly dark out, so that meant Seijoh were doing a late-night practice. He walked forward standing at the door of the late gym, he pushed the long door forward more his eyes falling on the serval teammates.

He stilled slightly noticing Iwaizumi stiffen, “Kageyama?” he spoke confused “Iwaizumi-san is Kotani here?” he asked in a soft tone, the alpha motioned for him to come in. he complied keeping his head down to stare at the different shoes rather than faces, “He’s changing for the late practice” the dominant alpha spoke tilting his head.

“You okay?” he asked again causing the male to look up, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened staring into the silver eyes “You presented omega?” he spoke before his eyebrows scrunched together “You smell like an alpha” he spoke causing Kageyama to blush, “Well I was temporarily marked because I don’t know how to block my scent yet” he spoke.

He noticed a few of his old friends walk in along with Kotani a smile spread on his face as his friends ran over, Kotani stopped short glaring at the younger “Why do you smell like that?” he asked “You’re the one who mentioned being temporarily marked” Tobio pouted.

Kotani laughed before turning slightly “Are you okay being here with Oikawa being here?” he asked causing Kageyama to glare at him wide eyed, Iwaizumi stared at the two tilting his head “Why would that be a problem?” he spoke, the eyeliner beta opened his mouth to reply when Kageyama launched himself at him; he placed a hand on his mouth mentally scolding the older. 

“Kotaaaniiii” he whined causing him to chuckle, “What about him?” the alpha spoke a little louder, Kotani frowned quickly “Nothing” he spoke causing the alpha to growl slightly; Kageyama could feel his hackles rise slightly he turned watching the alpha with wide eyes “Tell me” he spoke the alpha tone shuddering through the spiky haired alpha. 

He turned to Kageyama the purple tint in his eyes causing him to glare slightly, the defiance in his blood streaming into him. 

“No” he spoke causing Iwaizumi to stare wide eyed, the wing spiker was used to being told ‘no’ from betaas and regressive alphas but it was probably the first time an omega spoke to him like that “Tobio” his friend spoke from behind him, the beta pulled the young setter away from the alpha. “Iwaizumi-san it was nothing” he spoke.

The alpha’s eyes were slowly turning purple more “That’s not the point, he defied an alpha” he spoke lowly causing Kotani to frown more “I know but he is newly presente—”

“Submit Kageyama Tobio” he spoke causing Kageyama to shudder his eyes widening, he stepped back slightly into Kotani with worry “No” he spoke again turning away, the wing spiker glared pulling the taller setter to turn. “Iwaizumi-san, you can’t do that” Kotani spoke wide eyed, “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” the wing spiker spoke in his alpha tone, 

“Submit Kageyama”

The blonde buzz-cut male’s widened staring at Kageyama’s silver eyes. They were slowly turning purple, “Tobio” he spoke when the omega pulled out of the hold; “I SAID NO!” he could see the situation getting worse, he pulled the black-haired setter behind him watching the angry alpha. A few of the his packmates froze seeing what was going on “Iwaizumi-san he’s from a different pack you can’t make him submit” he spoke seeing the alpha’s instincts close to the edge.

The wing spiker blinked taking deep breaths, Kageyama stared at the male his defiance clear in his eyes. He wasn’t going to submit to anyone unless he wanted to, the thought alone angered him. “Iwa-chan?” the voice spoke, the brown-haired setter walking into frame smelling the angry pheromones.

Tobio stiffened a movement that Iwaizumi noticed instantly his eyes narrowing in, “Why are you reacting to him?” he spoke jealousy and possessive thoughts rolling into his mind, the brown-haired setter walked over faster he stood slightly in front of the angry alpha out of instinct, “What’s going on?” he asked confused, he stared into Kageyama’s purple eyes watching as they slowly turned silver again.

Kageyama could feel the burning in his system and the feeling of a fire slowly staring in his chest, it hurt standing there. He didn’t want to stand there; it wasn’t like Oikawa would know how he felt anyway.

Oikawa’s brown eyes widened at the sight confusion entering his system “Are you an alpha or an omega?” he asked staring at the silver eyed setter. Kotani turned around staring into his eyes, “Can we just start practice captain?” he asked lowly talking to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan lets practice” the recessive alpha spoke noticing how the dominant alpha was having a glaring match with the unmoving omega, “Tobio-chan—” the setter spoke causing the omega to smirk, “What’s wrong alpha?” he spoke directly at Iwaizumi, Kotani stared incredulously.

“Are you crazy?” he spoke whispering to push Kageyama away, his omega was a defiant one for sure; he wasn’t his mother’s child for nothing. It was like riling up alphas was his hobby, alongside that there was a feeling that burned in his stomach seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi so close. It disgusted him that he felt that way, but he couldn’t stop himself; Iwaizumi stepped forward slightly. 

“Kageyama Submit” he spoke again his voice shuddered it was angrier than before; he even noticed his beta friend slightly lean his head forward. “I said no, I thought you heard me the first time Iwaizumi-san” he spoke.

He could see Oikawa’s eyes widen, “ Omegas can’t say no to alphas” he spoke his eyes widening “I just did” he spoke causing the spiker to growl,  
“Kageyama if you’re going to ruin practice, leave” the buzz cut male spoke causing Kageyama to stare at him a frown play on his face. He watched him for a second longer, did his friend reject him for this alpha too?

Stupid Omega feelings, 

He sighed walking forward a deep sadness filling his heart, “Wait Tobio-chan, I’m curious was it you or Hinata that was my soulmate?” the voice spoke in a shocked manner, Kageyama turned around his heart aching slightly as he raised an eyebrow “Why do you ask?” he spoke lowly. “I don’t know, if it’s you I can mess you up in practice” The brown eyed male teased turning to the spiker who eased up slightly, “Ahh that’s probably right you rejected him on that day we had practice match” Iwaizumi spoke rather smug, Kageyama could feel his instead twisting painfully.

“It wasn’t me, you stupid alpha it was Hinata that was your mate” he scowled deeply causing the taller setter to raise an eyebrow “that’s very disrespectful Tobio-chan, you’re a pup you need to learn respect” he spoke his voice lowering. 

Kageyama smirked, his heart burned in pain seeing the male hearing him talk his name was driving him crazy. How can Oikawa look so fine when he was sick to his stomach?

Stupid 

Omega

Feelings

Kotani frowned turning to his friend, no one could really smell his pheromones because the scent of Tsukishima was stronger on his clothes. Kageyama couldn’t help thanking the blonde blocker in his mind, if he didn’t have the alpha’s clothes, they probably would have been able to tell his increased state of sadness. “Tobio?” Kotani spoke calling his friend out of his daze “go sit we can go home together” he spoke softly, the blonde patted his friend on the head gently.

“WAAHH KYOKEN-CHAN IS BEING NICE?” the brown-haired setter spoke, Iwaizumi chuckled slightly slapping the back of Oikawa’s head “Shut up Shittykawa”  
“But Iwa-chan you love me” the brown haired male pouted staring at the black-haired setter, 

Love?

Iwaizumi had returned to normal now, his greenish eyes staring at the younger setter with a soft frown; the angry possessive behaviour from before had let him. “Tobio would you like to join in with practice?” he asked the episode from before forgotten, “I don’t mind” he smiled causing the brown-haired setter to frown lowly “I’ll spike” he spoke noticing setter’s face.

Tooru smiled slightly getting ready to tease the male when Kageyama spoke again “I wouldn’t want your team playing with the best setter and then have to practice with Oikawa-san” he spoke causing Iwaizumi to burst in a fit of chuckles, he smiled slightly the energy that surrounded them felt light. 

The recessive alpha glared a look of displeasure painting his face, “Kyoken-chan give him a shirt” the captain spoke lowly moving away from the black-haired alpha, Iwaizumi stared at his friend his eyes widening when he walked off “Hit a nerve?” Kageyama asked as Kotani walked ahead to get him a shirt, “You can change in the clubroom” he spoke handing the loose team shirt to him.

The clubroom was larger than the ones a Karasuno, he stared the different lockers walking ahead as he pulled the black hoodie off his body. 

The different scents hit him hard, his mouth widening in shock as he lifted the beanpole’s hoodie to his face quickly, it was very clear the without Tsukishima’s overpowering scent he would have blacked out a long time ago. He took a deep breath of the blonde-haired male’s scent before quickly turning to pull the shirt onto his body, the slight smell of puppies filled his nose as he quickly moved out of the room with a huff.

“Tobio, you okay?” the blonde buzz asked watching his friend’s red face with worry, “Yeah there were just too many scents” he grumbled breathing in the normal air. He was almost happy that Kotani’s scent was faint in comparison to others “I’m so happy you’re my friend” Kageyama mumbled holding the black hoodie around his shoulders to keep Tsukishima’s scent around him.

“ahh you’re struggling with pheromone sensitivity?” Kotani asked lowly, “I almost forgot what it feels like the first few times” he mumbled “why are you using this as a grounding scent?” the blonde asked pointing the hoodie.

Kageyama grumbled lowly feeling his face normalize as they walked closer to the Seijoh gym, “it smells nice” he tried speaking quietly “Are you sure you… or do you just like the alpha that gave it to you? 

ME LIKE TSUKISHIMA BUAHAHA

AS IF 

Kageyama turned to his friend smacking the back of his head with force, buzz cut male stared wide eyed a loud growl leaving his lips. The omega stared wide eyed making a fast sprint, “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU KAGEYAMA TOBIO” the angry beta screamed causing the male to run faster, he pushed the door of the gym open with a bang startling a few of the team members flinching at the sound.

“KAGEYAMAAAA” The voice came from behind him, he ducked and dived before the spikey haired alpha walked over, “KENTARO” he shouted causing the beta to freeze up a glare on his face, “It’s his fault” the blonde-haired male spoke pointing towards Tobio who was effectively standing behind Iwaizumi with his tongue stuck out the alpha turned around a frown on his face “Is this true Kageyama?” he asked staring at the silver eyed omega.

Kageyama blinked slightly before a soft pout formed on his lips, he could see the alpha smile slightly patting the omega on the head before turning to glare at the beta standing there “That’s no fair” Kotani spoke he sighed before moving away. Kageyama smiled “you saved my life” he was only smiling because he noticed the way Kotani glared at him, “I know you probably annoyed him” Iwaizumi laughed patting him again, “it’s just nice to see someone annoying Kotani for a change” he laughed, Kageyama could smell the forest musk he couldn’t help find the scent calming to him.

“Oi Kageyama” a voice spoke causing him to stiffen up, he turned noticing the shock on Kindaichi and Kunimi’s face “You’re an omega?” he spoke shock settling into his tone, he could smell the slight whiff of passionfruit turning his nose away. “Kindaichi don’t use your pheromones, I already told you to block them” Iwaizumi spoke noticing the way Kageyama turned away, his basic instinct kicking in to make the omega comfortable.

Kageyama noticed that the scents in the room were lighter then usual “we are blocking our pheromones its custom, we aren’t changing anything for you” Iwaizumi spoke noticing the way the silver eyed omega tensed slightly, “We sometimes get fangirls coming to watch and if they are omegas there is always a possibility of them reacting” the alpha spoke calming, Tobio nodded feeling comforted as he pulled Tsukishima’s hoodie from off his shoulder’s hesitantly.

When he noticed that the scents were very light, he sighed dropping the hoodie on one of the benches, “So what am I helping out with?” he mumbled turning to face the group, he could tell now from the weakened scents which players were alphas and betas. He felt just slightly uncomfortable knowing there were no other omegas on the team, he breathed in a sigh making sure that the slight uncomfortable wasn’t smelt.

He walked forward a slight smile on his face as he walked over to where the teammates stood on line, an arm wrapped around his shoulders causing him to stiffen up “Tobio-chan you smell like an omega now” the voice spoke pressing against the mark over his scent gland; Iwaizumi glared slapping the back of Oikawa’s head with a hard force, the regressive alpha pulled back rubbing the back of his head “That hurttt Iwa-chan” the setter spoke pouting slightly. 

Kageyama could only smell it for a second the smell of warm milk bread, his mouth hung just slightly open a look of utter adoration entering his eyes; he was most definitely hungry he tilted his head forward slightly causing the brown-haired setter to smile slightly. “Tobio-chan you’re marked you shouldn’t be leaning too other—” another loud slap rang through causing Kageyama to chuckle slightly.

“Iwaaaa-chaaan”

The brown haired alpha frowned walking forward to the net to get ready for a short spike practice, Iwaizumi lined up behind the omega a smile playing on his face watching Kageyama seem excited. The first few people went ahead, Kageyama was able to see how good Oikawa was his eyes wide eyed as he viewed the way each set was perfect for each player.

He couldn’t help wonder if Oikawa would be able to set for someone he just met with the same precision, Kageyama was next to spike, received the ball into the air for the setter before running forward he jumped seeing the ball enter his vision perfectly; he stared slightly wide eyed as he hit down. The ball landed perfectly the sound through the court he looked genuinely happy instead of his normal uptight face, “Tobio-chan how was that toss?” Oikawa spoke smiling softly at the happy expression on his face, “Perfect Oikawa-san” he spoke quickly waddling off to the side of the court, he settled on the side line cross-legged to watch the last person hit.

Iwaizumi stepped up; the toss was a little higher then Kageyama expected; the black haired also looked happy to hit the ball jumping to the height with a ‘Wham’ the silver eyed stared intently noticing that Iwaizumi hit harder “Iwaaa-chan are you hitting harder because of all the omegas?” Oikawa pouted, “They aren’t staring at you anyway” The brown-haired setter chuckled causing the alpha to glare.

He noticed as one of the betas ran forward wrapping his arms around the co-captain wide eyed to stop Oikawa from getting killed, Oikawa however pushed the trolley of balls away skipping happily; Kageyama chuckled slightly watching the interaction. He began to do stretches with the other team members he hadn’t heard too many comments about him being there it was oddly normal, except the awkward stares from the two Kitagawa members.

Their after-school practice didn’t seem as hard as he expected, “should we go to a café my treat?” Oikawa asked smiling at the team “You can’t come Tobio-chan you’re not a part of the tea—”

Iwaizumi growled throwing the ball at the back of Oikawa’s head, Kageyama had been holding back with his laughter but this seriously set him off. He leaned back onto the ground breaking out into a fit of giggles. Iwaizumi smiled slightly before returning to his blank expression as he turned to alpha behind him, “Iwa-chan do you even love me anymore?” the alpha asked pouting slightly.

He could see the older spiker frown slightly, “Well I don’t know Shittykawa” Oikawa glared at him, 

Why does he keep mentioning love?

Kageyama didn’t feel much hurt seeing as Iwaizumi was more content attacking him, “So is courting supposed to be so violent?” he asked genuinely confused, the look on Iwaizumi’s face was of utter shock alongside many of the members. 

“…So Tobio-chan did you notice yourself or did someone tell you?” the male asked silently looking at the teammates, Kageyama looked confused staring at why they seemed to be on the guard about it.

“Someone told me why what’s wrong? He mumbled tilting his head slightly, he could hear the slight chest pain at the thought of them together “it’s just we like to keep it a secret no one knows except our teammates, if we wanted people to know then we wouldn’t mind” Iwaizumi spoke causing Oikawa to frown slightly “It’s not a big problem, just want to reprimand the blabbermouth” he spoke staring at the teammates, he could see that they were all on edge.

A small smirk played on his lips, he turned to in the direction of his friend; he could see Kotani glaring at him; “Well I can’t just—” 

“Kyoken-chan have you got anything to say?” Oikawa spoke lowly glaring at the male, the blonde nicknamed ‘mad dog’ frowned lowly, “I didn’t say, he guessed and I confirmed” he spoke dropping his eyes; Tobio could feel the forest musk scent mixed with milk bread fill the room, he moved back sliding on his butt. 

He placed a hand over his nose to filter the scents so they weren’t a high concentration. “Kotani-kun that’s not very nice, what do you say?” Oikawa spoke losing the nickname he had given. It probably hurt the beta’s pride to say sorry to the regressive alpha, he glowered slightly “soooooooooorreeeeh” the male sighed puling the words out; Kageyama pushed himself further away from his friend waiting to laugh. 

“KOTANI” the dominant alpha standing next Oikawa spoke, Tobio flinched at the use of alpha tone but that didn’t stop him from finding the awkward aura surrounding his friend funny. He could see his arrogant friend freeze up, the need to laugh causing his cheeks to expand with air “I’m sorry” Kotani spoke loud and clear.

The young omega burst out into a loud laugh he fell back onto the floor shuddering with the intensity, he could hear the soft growl from Kotani. “You’re going to pay for that you brat” the male spoke he jumped at him causing to roll away before he landed on him; this only angered him more as he practically did a flying receive onto his body. 

Kotani’s body lay flat against his stomach; in around the same place he had been punched earlier, the pain from before doubling now that a 67kg male was laying heavily on him. Kageyama screamed, he wasn’t even trying to repress the amount of pain that shuddered through him. Kotani moved back a look of pure horror on his face “Tobio?” he whispered worry etched into his features, he noticed Oikawa run forward alongside Iwaizumi; “Kageyama what’s wrong?” The wing spiker spoke softly noticing the tears rolling down his face.

The omega couldn’t speak he just shook his head gripping at his stomach, it was times like this he really hated his weak new body a normal punch to the stomach shouldn’t have done this much damage. He could see Oikawa lean over slightly trying to see the male from where he turned his body “Tobio-chan can we check?” he asked his voice softening completely. 

The silver eyed omega shook his head furiously, the pain wasn’t stopping; the omega felt the tears roll faster down his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Some of the other omega females looked worried at the state of him, Kageyama hunched over trying to place pressure on his stomach in a certain angle so that his bruise wouldn’t be affected. He breathed deeply tilting his head up to watch the worried expressions; “T-tobio?” Kotani spoke eyes saddened at what he deemed his mistake.

“Kotani…” he spoke slowly recovering more oxygen before continuing “I just have… an injury and you pressed it… that’s all” he spoke feeling the tears drip down his face faster “Tobio-chan can we check it?” the male spoke again frowning at him, Iwaizumi reached his hand forward wiping the tears away with a soft hand; he could smell the soft comforting scent of the forest that the older was releasing. 

“it’s not serious” he frowned lowly; the regressive alpha sighed slightly before standing up; Iwaizumi pulled the omega up with great care; he could tell that his friend was still in a state of shock “Kotani you absolute dumbass” Kageyama spoke glaring at the beta “it’s really not that bad” he grumbled leaning into Iwaizumi’s side.   
The beta was still quiet believing he caused his friend such pain; the omega glared slightly placing his full weight into Iwaizumi; he pulled the seijoh shirt he had borrowed from Kotani causing the beta to frown even deeper. “Tobio-chan that’s worse than you said” Kageyama frowned before staring down at his stomach, it’s true the bruise did seem to have spread slightly “it was like that in the start” he spoke not wanting to make his childhood friend sad.

He could see the slight simmer of anger in the Kotani’s eyes, “did you get punched?” he asked a growl deep in his voice. Tobio scowled slightly, he moved out Iwaizumi’s hold feeling his legs shake slightly “Yes, buuuuut the thing is—” “Who the fuck punched you?” the angry beta spoke glaring at him “I don’t know some alpha” he spoke sensing the animosity.

“I’m hungry” he mumbled taking a single step, he hadn’t really gotten the change to eat the whole day; that paired with the mind-boggling hit to the stomach the silver eyed male was already lightheaded, he stumbled on the step causing the regressive alpha in front of him to grab him.

“Let’s go get some food” Oikawa spoke his tone still soft, it shocked Kageyama slightly how kind he was being. Kotani nodded quickly, before turning; “you can give me the shirt when we get home” the blonde buzz cut spoke causing Oikawa to freeze up “you live together?” he mumbled nodding to himself much rather then actually asking the question, 

Kotani had already turned around to get their bags from the clubroom, he picked up Tsukishima’s hoodie causing Kageyama to lift his head slightly “Is that your alpha’s hoodie?” Oikawa spoke his tone still low “TSUKISHIMA IS NOT MY ALPHA” he screeched distain in his voice, this was probably the last person he wanted saying that.

There was a slight growl from behind him which caused him to stiffen slightly, “Kageyama, it’s not nice to shout at people” Iwaizumi reprimanded like he was a pup; in actuality he theoretically was but he still pouted. “Iwaaa-chan it’s okay he’s always been arrogant” he spoke causing Tobio to frown. 

“Anyway, can you walk?” the brown-haired alpha spoke staring down at the younger omega

_No_

“Of course, I can” he spoke grumpy, the setter stared at the arrogant omega before sighing “Tobio-chan what good is lying going to do?” he asked staring at him, Tobio could feel the sadness enter his chest slightly; it wasn’t that he was lying he just didn’t want to seem weak, what was so wrong with that?

Iwaizumi sighed he could tell easily the change in scent especially seeing that Kageyama didn’t really know how to hold back when it came to using his pheromones; he glared at the brown-haired male as if to tell him stop. Oikawa sighed before moving away just slightly, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the omega; he turned him so that he was facing him before picking up the male carefully.

The omega wrapped his legs round the alpha’s waist naturally letting his head fall into Iwaizumi’s neck; he sighed slightly the smell of forest musk filling his senses. He was being lulled into a soft sleep his eyes blinking violently trying to stay awake “Iwaizumi-san—” he spoke softly “It’s okay Kageyama you can sleep” the older male spoke playing his arms under his body so he didn’t slip down.

The omega nodded against the warm skin of his neck completely closing his eyes as he fell asleep.


	10. Oikawa's View

Oikawa watched the two interact a jealous feeling flowing into his heart, it was most definitely because Kageyama was so happily perched in Iwaizumi’s hands. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to be Iwaizumi or Kageyama in that moment, he simply glared at both deciding it was safer that he was jealous of Tobio. “Is he asleep?” he asked tilting his head to find the silver eyed omega fast asleep. 

He sighed before turning to face the teammates who were standing around observing, most of them had already gotten their bags and such in the time they spent talking “We are going to the café nearby” he spoke addressing them with a smile, “Where’s kyoken-chan?” he asked curiously looking around to notice the blonde caring back two bags and the hoodie.

Kotani walked over frowning as always “I told kazu-sama that we will be late” he spoke eyes zeroing in on the sleeping figure “I can take him if you want to change Iwaizumi-san” he spoke ignoring Oikawa’s presence completely.

“No it’s okay” the Iwaizumi spoke a soft smile spreading onto his face “Iwa-chan are you so happy finally hold an omega” Oikawa grumbled lowly, the alpha glared at him not making any retort as he walked away; the brown haired male was most definitely jealous at this point, he sighed turning to pick up his jacket from the sides “Lets go then” he spoke lowly walking out the gym doors ahead of Iwaizumi. 

He didn’t want to keep watching the soft interaction, Tooru just continued his way out of the gates; the night was calming, his soul felt somewhat at ease at the sight of the night. The surroundings moved past him a soft scent of the world passing into his nose as he walked, “Oikawa-san are you okay?” he heard the deep voice speak, he turned to notice the onion shaped male walking over with speed “Yeah, I’m okay” he mumbled lowly causing the spiker to frown slightly “Why are you asking Kindaichi?” he asked noticing the sleepy looking beta next to him.

“You looked sad” he spoke trying to talk to the male no matter how awkward he felt, Oikawa laughed lowly shaking his head as they arrived at the café; he turned slightly to see that Iwaizumi was still following the omega tucked carefully into his arms. 

Jealousy 

It was burning into his soul in an angry manner that he wished he never felt, he sighed deeply making sure his scent wasn’t leaking out. He walked in the scent of food filling his system, it made him feel much better until he heard Iwaizumi chuckle. 

Kageyama could smell the food the second they had walked into the shop, his eyes blinking awake with a quick satisfaction; his nose was raised smelling the different food. He could hear the chuckle staring at the older male’s face close up, “I-Iwaizumi-san” he spoke realising he had been asleep the whole time. 

Oikawa watched unmoving, he could see the faint blush rising against both Kageyama and Hajime’s face. He was quick to turn back to the counter ordering a few different cakes and a sandwich for the omega, at this point Tooru was most definitely confused about who he was more jealous about. His internal monologue had him believing it was Iwaizumi he cared about the most, but deep down he felt a pull towards Tobio.

This whole thing was weird, especially after Kageyama had told him his soulmate was Hinata; was that even possible? To have a regressive alpha as a soulmate?  
The male frowned more at the thought, it was unheard of for two regressive alphas to be in a soulmate bond; it just didn’t make sense. He turned with the tray noticing the wide-eyed expression on the silver eyed omega’s face, it was a look of adoration that he completely found himself swooning for.

“Tobio-chan are you hungry?” he smiled placing the sandwich in front of him, “Thank you” he spoke his want for food overtaking his original sense of arrogance. Oikawa cooed slightly patting the omega on the head softly as he ate away. “Trashykawa what week is the training week?” Iwaizumi asked taking a bite of the cakes that Oikawa had bought for the team, “it’s in two weeks away” he spoke taking a drink of his coffee, 

“Oh two weeks, Karasuno are going to a training week too” he spoke swallowing the sandwich whole, “Tobio-chan slow down” the brown haired male spoke, he handed him a water bottle before replying “in two weeks?” he asked turning to the silver eyed male he nodded filling his cheeks with the water.  
“We will probably see you guys there then” he spoke again turning slightly to the dominant alpha eating cake, he had to talk to Hajime. 

Oikawa wanted to know how the other felt about the omega, there was clearly and instinct to protect the omega and he couldn’t just tell Iwaizumi off for following his instincts although it hurt.

“I don’t know Tobio, mama might not let you go” Kotani frowned lowly, “Your dad is coming back next week remember” Kageyama paused slightly the bottle at his lips, Oikawa stared at the interaction noticing the scent of slight fear mixed with sadness; he quirked an eyebrow slightly before Kotani threw the hoodie at the omega. The faint smell of the dominant alpha covered the light scent of fear, Oikawa watched the way Kotani covered him wondering why they were trying to hide the fact he seemed scared.

“We should be getting home Iwaizumi-san” the beta spoke standing up from the end edge of the chair, “Why do you only talk to Iwa-chan” the brown-haired setter spoke whining slightly at the blonde buzz cut male.

Kageyama stood up bowing quickly before turning to follow the other, “Wait, why are you in a rush?” 

Oikawa watched him holding onto the younger setter’s arm Tobio turned to him a light frown forming on his face “I’m tired and want to cuddle” he mumbled a dazed look on his face, Tooru stared at him wide eyed “Huh?” he spoke utter confusion entering his tone “You want to cuddle?” never in his life had he expected the words cuddle to leave the setter’s lips.

“Yes” Kageyama staring at the hand, Kotani stared at his friend pulling his face slightly to the side he stared at the male sighing “I think he’s acting more like an omega because he’s tired, considering his eyes are still silver” the blonde-haired male spoke causing Oikawa to let the setter go. 

“But why would he want cuddles?” The brown-haired setter spoke completely confused; being around alphas and betas all day in practice meant he wasn’t used to omegas as much as he was with the rest. He noticed Kotani deadpan slightly “Omegas get touch starved easily” he spoke pulling at Tobio’s arm, “See you at practice tomorrow Iwaizumi-san” he spoke bowing slightly.

The regressive alpha stared at the omega with curiosity noticing how the silver eyed male nuzzled into Kotani’s side. 

Jealousy?

Nah there’s no way Oikawa’s jealous.

Right?

He sighed turning back to the team with a sigh “We have to work hard seeing as there are going to be many different teams at the Tokyo team week, I just want to make sure you all know that I trust you” he spoke a glint appearing in his eyes.


	11. angymama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm might give yall another chapter because this is a little small  
> little bit of FLUFF before the storm-

Kotani and Kageyama had made it home, even in their awkward positioning he was still curled into the slightly shorter male’s side with a happy smile. When they reached home, his eyes widened at the angry scent coming from instead the house, he walked into the house cautiously noticing the black-haired woman walking forward.

Her eyes were painted purple, even Tobio stiffened seeing his mother “What time do you call this?” she spoke deeply the smell of chocolate milk becoming overbearing, Kageyama placed his nose into the hoodie “Ahh Kazu-sama Tobio dropped by practice we went to get food” Kotani spoke taking the lead.

“KAZU-SAMA WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?” she asked an angered expression on her face as she watched the males “Get in and get that scent off you Tobio” she spoke causing the younger omega to flinch, “Maaama he has an injury” Kotani spoke changing the subject.

He noticed the scent reeled in immediately the female’s eyes returning to their natural blue colour “What happened to my baby?” she spoke wide eyed as she wrapped her arms around the younger male, the omega was already as tired as he could be. He grumpily rested his head against his mom’s neck sighing “I just want sleep” the silver eyed omega frowned “your eyes look like an omega finally” she laughed pushing him back slightly. 

“Go bath you grumpy bird” she mumbled patting him softly on the head, “You too big bird go bath” she spoke staring pointedly at the black eyeliner male, he smiled at the woman softly before nodding “Don’t think I’m caring for you hygiene you smell like alphas I don’t like” she spoke grumpy as she walked off.  
She pushed two of her boys towards the shower ignoring the grumpy sighs as they waddled forward.

Being a dominant omega with a slight alpha gene meant she was slightly more possessive especially when it came down to her children, Kotani pouted before pulling and Kageyama’s arm “Tobio had a bruise on his stomach” the blonde male spoke watching as Kazu frowned lowly “after he has a shower, you two can sleep together maybe it will help heal faster?” she spoke before walking off to finish the food she was making. 

“Tobio hurry and bath so I can bath” the male beta spoke helping the younger pull his clothes off, “Just bath with me” Tobio mumbled staring at the beta with wide eyes “Do I look like I want to smell like you?” Kotani grumbled, he helped pull of the omega’s pants turning him quickly not wanting to stare at his body too long “Why are you so lazy you really do act like a -sama” he mumbled causing the omega to grow grumpier. 

“How can you say?” he asked his voice saddened, Tobio rubbed at the bruise awkwardly standing there naked he practically had no shame especially when the two of them had grown up together “Tobio is this really the time to argue” the shorter male spoke before turning to check if the bath was warm “You don’t want to bath with me because I’m different?” the omega spoke eyes widening as he sniffled.

Kotani turned wide eyed with guilt as he stared at the omega “N-nooo lets bath okay, I’ll go get us towels and we can bath together” he spoke quickly as he stood up leaving the room to retrieve extra towels.

Kageyama wiped the pout of his face an evil smirk playing now, who knew he had this power. He smiled to himself climbing into the warm tub, the blonde-haired male walked in a few minutes after carrying the towels with a sigh. “Tobio do you know how childish you are?” he spoke pulling his shirt and pants off.

Kotani quickly climbed into the bath with a grumbled picking up the shampoo “Kotani do you know how fatherly you are?” Kageyama chuckled watching the spiker cringe at the warm of the bath, the blonde pulled at Tobio’s hair causing him to grumbled as he the beta rubbed the soap into his scalp. 

The omega purred slightly relaxing into the hold before leaning into the beta’s shoulder, Kotani smelt more like a bathed puppy now that he was actually taking a bath. The silver eyed male picked up the soap also pouring it into his path, “I wonder if your dye will fade if I rub hard enough” he spoke rubbing the soap gently into the older’s hair contrary to his words.

The beta sighed happily, before they continued to wash their own bodies; “Kotani do you have a soulmate?” Kageyama wondered his eyes watching his friend “I wish I did, but betas can’t have them” he spoke lowly “YOU WANT LOVE?” the black-haired omega spoke wide eyed as he stared at his friend the male grumbled lowly “Well, yeah I don’t plan to be lonely forever” Kentarou mumbled “buuuut you have me”

“You Kageyama Tobio are the woooorst person to spend forever with” he spoke glaring at the younger, the omega scowled back before sighing “who knows you might meet someone you like at the training camp” Kotani scowled even more hearing Kageyama’s words, he stood up slightly causing the omega to screech and cover his eyes; “I win” he mumbled pulling at the towel to wrap around himself “But I’m taller” the omega screeched wide eyed.

“Height doesn’t translate to inches” the beta spoke smugly as he motioned Kageyama to stand.  
[BAHHASDHWNGJW dies]

\-----------

Kageyama sighed sitting at the dinner table with all fluffy clothes that his mother had provide, he had an unhappy expression on his face because he was tired in the grumpiest way possible. 

“Aren’t you going to eat Tobio?” his mother spoke frowning slightly at her child, the male was staring at the food as if it would chew its self into his stomach “I’m tired” he grumbled causing the blonde-haired male to scowl. “Dumbass” he spoke before picking up the spoon to feed the annoying omega. 

“Ahhhh big bird you spoil him too much” the mom spoke patting the blonde gently on the head, he smiled happily continuing to feed Kageyama faster “You know little bird, the longer the days the more you act like a pup” she spoke softly “Hopefully you can adjust faster” she spoke under her breath as she turned to feel Kotani who was busy getting Kageyama to eat.

He happily ate, the circle of food being passed into their mouths until they were all done. Kazu stood up picking the plates up to put them in the washer, “Tobio come help” she spoke causing the silver eyed omega to frown gently he stood up walking over to help with the dishes.

“I can help ma—”

“Kentaro..”

The name alone had the beta frowning as he shut his mouth, he knew Kazu was very strict when it came to sharing the house work; it wasn’t like Kageyama was lazy, it was just Kotani enjoyed doing the housework more than he did.

The cold water caused Tobio to flinch slightly, his skin felt unconsciously sensitive for some reason; his body felt somewhat sluggish also; he could feel the mark begin to burn his eyes widening as he moved back his hand gripping his neck. He didn’t make no noise simply stood there “Tobio what’s wrong?” Kazu turned to her son staring at him with soft eyes. 

“My mark is burning” he mumbled his face scrunching up, she watched him a frown playing on her lips before turning to Kotani. They shared similar expressions “Why is it happening?” Kageymama asked staring at them both “I don’t kno—” 

“Don’t lie” he spoke darkly staring at the beta who spoke up, they knew something he didn’t “Tobio—”

“No, tell me” he spoke cutting his mother off, the omega glared at her son; in the world where they relied on instincts it was obvious that the way Kageyama was acting was like a pup that needed reprimanding. 

“Kageyama Tobio, submit” she spoke lowly glaring at the omega, the silver eyed male frowned a complete look of heartbreak entering his eyes. It shocked his mother who stepped forward, instead of looking her in the eye he simply tilted his head to the right baring his neck to him mother.

“Tobio” she spoke softly, she leaned down to nip him just so he knew what his mistake was before speaking “Your soulmate is kissing someone depending on how severe it is that relates to their action” she spoke causing the omega to look up. 

Pain, a feeling of sadness entered his heart as he stared up at his mother; “Oh I don’t care” he spoke instead a smile forming on his face. “Now can we sleep?” he mumbled “I’ve been wanting cuddles since forever” he quickly added turning away to return to his room.

It was probably Iwaizumi; Oikawa was probably kissing Iwaizumi-san; it wasn’t like it was their fault. They were just ‘courting’. Kageyama had after all been rejected before he stood a chance it was obvious that they really cared about each other.

He frowned leaning into the warmth of his bed realising he wanted the need for fluffy things, he sighed deeply picking up the hoodie Tsukishima gave him; he wanted more he pouted slightly realising he was going to go on a mission tomorrow for more hoodies.

“Tobio, Kotani told me about the sports week” his mother spoke walking in with a frown playing on her face, “I’m going” he spoke lowly cuddling into the hoodie “You need to learn to control your scent though, and your father is coming back next week so we have to speak to him”

“Tsukishima can mark me to help hide my pheromones and about dad, well I don’t care” he spoke closing his eyes, “Okay well I suppose I’ll talk to him about it” she spoke leaning over to pat him on the head softly. He nodded noticing the beta walk in, “You’ve started nesting?” she asked noticing him gathering a few of the fluffy blankets, Kageyama paused slightly scrunching his nose.

Instead of replying he simply curled up into the blankets motioning for Kotani to walk over, the male smiled slightly cuddling into the omega’s side with a smile.


	12. Brewing Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be a bit on the angsty sideee
> 
> I'm updating early you're welcome babies
> 
> Read notes at end

Kotani’s view

The brown eyed beta woke up first a frown forming on his face at the time, he normally woke up around this time due to his mental alarm clock but he didn’t expect to feel so comfortable waking up. He turned to his side nothing the black-haired male’s face pressed strongly into his neck. Kotani smiled patting the younger running his hands through his hair with a gentle look, he pushed Tobio to the side very gently slipping out the side of the bed so that he could get ready for practice.  
The beta noticed the strong omegan scent on himself almost frowning, Iwaizumi was very possessive when it came to his pack members, he already could see the older having a problem about the scent. The blonde was quick to push his uniform into his bag changing into the Seijoh training outfit, the soft scent of chocolate milk and toast wafted through the air causing him to droll with a morning hunger.

“Mama” he mumbled moving into the room for breakfast, the woman smiled motioning for the beta “You don’t have to wake up early for me” he frowned slightly causing the omega female to scowl. He scowled back at her causing her to chuckle “WHY ARE BOTH MY CHILDREN DICKHEADS?” she whined causing the beta to stare at her wide eyed.

“Ma-maaa-mama you said a baaad word” he spoke childishly. 

Ever since Kotani’s mother died, he lived with Kageyama’s mum; they had met for the first time but it felt like fate. It was like his mother’s soul was in Tobio’s mum, he felt immediately welcomed. Although there was still a hole in his heart, he didn’t feel as lonely as he thought he would.

“I say bad words because of you” she spoke patting the beta on the head as he sat down to eat the toast, he was quick to eat it drinking up the orange juice “You’re my favourite always eat everything” she spoke softly leaning to kiss the buzz cut male on the head. He smiled up at her before faking a scowl as he stood “See you later old lady” he spoke in a cheeky tone before a slight screech left his lips running off when he smelt the aura of death.

He chuckled running out the door to get to Aoba Josai; Kotani may have looked like someone who was a monster just a douche bag in general but there were a few people who made him feel like he could be whoever he was. He didn’t have to hide the fact he was a little soft with his ‘mama’. It’s not like it could be used as blackmail material.

The streets passed Kotani jogging lightly to make it to practice on time, he walked into the empty gates sighing the faint smell of the different genders that made up the school. Just as he was about to walk in, a smell passed his nose. It smelt very similar to the one Kageyama had at home, his eyes turned to see a tall blonde male pass. Kotani’s eyes watched him for a second before being drawn in by a green haired male standing next to the blonde, he stared wide eyed for a second his heart pounding softly at the sight of the freckled beauty.

_Who the hell was that?_

He didn’t remember that face from the practice match, okay but maybe he was just worried about Kageyama that day. He felt the sudden urge to follow the green haired male, when he realised that the blonde alpha stood near him a possessive stance he frowned wondering if the blonde was his mate of something. He paused for a second looking down, 

There was no point anyway; he probably had a fated pair 

All omegas and alphas mostly did, there were a rare few that didn’t. 

He continued to stare for a second longer before pulling on his normal tough mask, raising his head back up to find the green haired alpha staring at him, he watched him wide eyed.

_Oh shit did I stare too much_

The blonde looked up now staring in the same direction, Kotani turned running into the school gate completely; the blonde didn’t stop running until he reached the practice rooms his heart pounding against his chest as he walked in to face his teammates.

His body was buzzing with the feeling of seeing the freckled male staring at him, he couldn’t tell what his secondary gender was, but considering the blonde’s stance he assumed the worst of the green haired male. A soft frown played on his face as he turned towards the team, they were all warming up except of course the captain.  
“Kyoken-chan why do you smell so much like Tobio-chan?” the brown-haired alpha spoke not even allowing his heart rate to settle.

He watched Oikawa not replying his heart dropping more,

_Oh, maybe that’s why they looked over, he did smell a lot like Kageyama._

_He thought maybe they were interested in hi-_

Yeah right, Kotani wasn’t anything amazing for people to stop by, he knew that he sighed lowly, Kotani ignored the setter walking in, “Why do you smell like Kageyama?” Iwaizumi spoke tilting his head slightly, “We were sleeping together” he spoke quietly; “I see” the dominant alpha spoke nodding to himself, “Okay go warm up” he spoke causing Kotani to stare at him wide eyed, 

_He didn’t mind Kageyama’s scent?_

The blonde began to stretch hearing the commotion about how Kotani never replied to Oikawa. He smiled to himself quickly turning to the side noticing a few of the other teammates staring at him, he wanted growl but refrained knowing his ‘team’ playing skills were trash. One of the beta’s he knew walked over a smile playing on his face “Kotani-kun how was your day?” the male spoke causing him to nod gently, “Yahaba you should be stretching” he spoke in a few words ignoring the presence of the first-year setter.

Kotani was able to tell that the two co captains didn’t mind too much which he frowned at, was he not important enough in the pack. Normally alphas were very territorial so if he smelled like someone else they should have done something about it. He took a deep breath continuing the stretches, 

_Whatever, he didn’t care anyway._

It had been a full ten minutes of peace when the phone call came, his mobile device blaring out sound for the young beta to pick up. “Kotani don’t answer” Iwaizumi spoke lowly warning the beta not to mess around, Iwaizumi sighed letting the phone ring; the call dropped as he continued stretching quickly without worrying. It wasn’t a second before the phone came again causing the dominant alpha to groan, “Hurry up” he spoke causing the beta to run over to his coat; he stared at the caller ID in slightly confusion, he could see a few of the members pausing to watch him “Kotani don’t mess around” 

“Dad?” Kotani spoke, he could see the captain look up curiously, the beta wasn’t one to talk much about his family with is why he looked up cautiously.   
‘son why didn’t you tell me Kageyama-sama was an omega?’ the voice sounded distant, and full of warning “D-dad where are you?” he spoke before the shouts began in the background, he growled deeper hearing Kageyama’s father’s voice in the background. 

“Are you at Tobio-sama’s house?” Kotani spoke murderous intent flooding his eyes ‘Kotani, you are only supposed to be around him to record what he’s doing why didn’t you tell me?’ his father continued coldly.

‘he’s in trouble, don’t come home it seems that Kageyama-sama is angry’ the cold voice spoke, Kotani’s father was normally a light hearted male he was rarely angry; he was always busy but never like this.

He could hear the whimper clear as day on the phone his eyes widening, the call dropped causing him to shake with fury. He turned around picking up the bag he didn’t want to disrupt practice, so he wanted to leave quietly “Kyoken-chan, where the hell do you think you’re going?” the brown-haired setter spoke hands placed against his hips. The blonde didn’t look him walking past.

“OI” the alpha tried again; the brown eyed setter stood in front of the beta frowning “Kyo—”

“Get out of my way” Kotani spoke deeply, his voice barely above a whisper, it was a dangerous tone that promised death. “Excuse me?” Oikawa spoke at the blatant display of aggression, Iwaizumi seemed shocked walking over as he pulled the beta’s head up to face him.

Murder.

He had murder in his eyes, 

The dominant alpha looked shocked at the look; he softened his grip on the opposite spiker’s face when he noticed the slight sadness that was well concealed behind his brewing anger, it was heartless; Kotani loved volleyball but he was soon realising that his home problems were slowly wasting everyone’s time. “I have to go” he spoke lowly, he moved around Iwaizumi who stood there “Kotani we are your packmates you can tell us” Oikawa spoke softly causing the beta’s murderous look to falter slightly. 

“My father and his boss are home earlier than expected, so I want to go home to make sure that everything is… normal” he spoke trying to word it so it didn’t sound bad. Iwaizumi watched him longer turning to the rest of the pack, “you guys continue practice” he spoke noticing that they were trying to listen to the conversation.   
He followed the beta outside with a frown, “Leave me alone” Kotani spoke his voice wavering when he turned to see both captains staring at him, “Kentaro what’s wrong?” Oikawa spoke, this time he was deadly serious; “I really can’t tell you, it’s not my story to tell and it will be highly disrespectful to speak” he spoke now directing his attention to the recessive alpha.

A text came causing him to look at the phone gripped in his hand 

**Father**  
Don’t come home, stay at school; Kageyama went to school.

Kotani blinked eyes widening; he quickly dialled the young omega’s number it rang for a second before being picked up ‘Kotani?’ the voice spoke confused, “Tobio where are you?” he asked worry tainting his tone ‘going to school, what’s wrong?’ the soft voice asked causing him to sigh slightly.

He calmed a smile rising to his lips “nothing, are you going to come to Aoba Josai after practice?” he spoke again earning a grumpy ‘yes’ from the black-haired setter.  
The call was dropped causing him to ease up and stare at the two alphas uncomfortably, “uh Iwaizumi-san—” he didn’t know what to say, it was probably annoying that he kept messing up practice; he couldn’t help wonder what would happen if they didn’t want him anymore. “Just get in practice, you’re going to twice the number of penalties” Iwaizumi smiled softly causing the beta to nod a quick ‘yes sir’ before running in.

“Ahhh wait” Iwaizumi spoke holding onto the beta’s arm, “I was trying to refrain from scenting you but the fact you were talking to Kageyama is reaaaally annoying me for some reason” he mumbled lowly, the idea of his pack member talking to another pack member had the alpha twitching. 

Kotani tilting his head to the right instantly knowing that he would just waste time arguing about, Iwaizumi perked up at the instant submission; he quickly leaned forward pressing his face into the younger spiker’s neck. Kentaro smiled trying not to make it obvious that he was happy being able to belong somewhere.

Packmates,

The word alone made him feel safe, wanted. He hoped he’d never lose that feeling; he hoped he would never every lose the feeling of family. After being alone for so long, it was an amazing feeling being able to belong finally.

\--------------

Kageyama had been standing at the door getting scented when he heard the knock, the smell of cigarette smoke and gunpower filled his nose causing him to step back into his mother’s hold, “Oh god” the woman spoke her eyes wide.

The one positive of the whole day was that Kageyama’s eyes were back to their natural blue, the only changed when he was affected by something. But the was quickly becoming a problem the young omega stepped away from the door wide eyed the blue eyes turning silver in fear. “Tobio, look at me” his mother spoke the door knocking harder “You have to get to school okay, I’m going to talk to him” she spoke softly trying to release a calming scent for the omega.

He took a deep breath calming himself, 

_Don’t be stupid Tobio, you have never feared your father. Disliked yes, but never feared._

He moved past his mother opening the door when he felt his eyes normalise “Hello father” he spoke pushing the door aside,

The male was quick pulling at Tobio’s collar roughly pulling the omega’s neck into his view, the mark Tsukishima was gone revealing the soul mark now. “What are you?” he spoke coldly not bothering to greet the male. 

Kageyama froze up slightly turning to meet the purplish tinted eyes, it was like his father lived life always angry; “Omega” he spoke not wavering, the grip loosened on his collar gripping at his arm with a strength “Look me in the eyes and say that again” he spoke hearing the shock entering the older male’s tone. 

“Kageyama leave Tobio alone, he has practice” he could his mother begin, he winced slightly feeling the grip on his arm tighten, he could see the male’s eyes turn completely purple his frame stiffening “Mama stop, just leave it” Tobio spoke the hints of fear tainting his tone, he had seen his father angry most of the time but never with his eyes fully purple.

“LET GO OF MY SON YOU BASTARD” the omega flinched at his mother’s tone as she walked forward her scent becoming cold like stale chocolate milk, the young omega noticed how his mother’s eyes turned purple causing the alpha in front of him to growl deeply, “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TOO?” The man spoke causing him to flinch a shudder running through his body, he held his hand to his nose when he felt his body propelled to the ground; it didn’t hurt just shocked him that his father had thrown him.

“You -you crazy bitch, who else do you think I’m talking to the door?” Kazu spoke raising an eyebrow at her angry husband, “Get in; we have to speak” she spoke deeply noticing that Tobio was having trouble breathing “Tobio-kun go to school, mama will phone you later” she smiled softening her expression.   
Tobio nodded, watching his father’s expression. The male was staring at him a violent glint in his eyes as he walked past his dad and Kotani’s dad “bye Kotani-san” he spoke quickly moving past the door. He took a deep breath of the fresh air walking to school a frown on his face; he wondered why his father had come back in a rush, he wondered if maybe the hospital had called about him.

The thoughts littered into his mind wondering how he was going to go home today, especially since it seemed that his father was not very happy. He froze for a second he had moved quite far down the road but he couldn’t help stop, what if his father hurt his mama?

Kageyama turned back to face the direction he walked from, 

_No_

Kotani-san wouldn’t allow it.

Tobio nodded to himself, if he went back things would get worse; it was probably better for him to just go to school. The blue eyes kept flickering changing between silver and blue he could feel the tainted view as he walked the world seemingly darker when his eyes stayed blue longer.

He frowned slightly walking on the way, the buildings passed as he got closer to then courts; he sighed lowly dipping his head in. He was late again, the now blue-eyed setter frowned before walking in. “Sorry I’m late” he spoke causing Suga to look up, the silver haired setter smiled quickly walking over.  
“We are going to do—”

“KAAAGEYAMAMAAA WHY ARE YOU LATE?” Hinata shouted running over with a big smile playing on his lips, the smell of oranges invaded his senses stronger than usual; he backed up causing the alpha to frown slightly, “Sorry I forgot” Shoyou spoke softly, the carrot top pulled back his scent causing the blue-eyed setter to quickly follow him to the net.

“Oi you two dweebs we are having a practice match” Suga spoke grabbing Hinata’s ear for running off, “It’s going to be quick one with the neighbourhood group” Suga smiled softly, more of the pack members walked changed in their practice clothes. Kageyama was clever leaving the house that way, “Suga-san can you teach me to block my scent?” he spoke with a small frown, the setter looked up confused before tilting his head “You don’t have to worry about that yet Kageyama-kun, I’ll teach you just before we leave for the Tokyo trip” the omega spoke softly.

“I don’t like people staring at me” he mumbled lowly grumbling, “I know Kageyama-kun but you’re still a pup and things like blocks are dangerous when you’re young” Suga spoke patting his head slightly, “Blocks with soulmates too?” he asked frowning. 

Sugawara frowned removing his hand slightly, “Why can you feel Oikawa?” he asked tilting his head to stare at the mark of the crown on Kageyama’s neck, the mark Tsukishima had given him had faded because they hadn’t fully ‘mated’ “No” he lied quickly turning away when more people piled in.

“Kageyamaaa” the small recessive alpha ran over, a smile playing on his lips; Kageyama realized Noya smelt a lot like grape soda; he found himself tilting himself in curiosity he wondered how scents were decided. “Noya-san” he greeted nodding slightly, his head began to hurt again not like a bad pain just slightly enough for him to be tired.

“Line up” Daichi spoke loudly causing the members to line up quickly “we are having a practice match with one of the neighbouring schools; they will be competition at some point, I believe they are also scouting our school after we beat Aoba Johsai in the practice match” Daichi spoke dimly with a sigh. “What school?” Tanaka asked speaking out, Kageyama closed his eyes trying to relieve the nagging ache “Shiratorizawa” 

His eyes popped open widening at the name, 

_Great_

A powerhouse filled with a higher alpha to beta ratio; what could go wrong?

“Aren’t they going to the Tokyo trip?” Kageyama spoke up frowning “They are not” Daichi concluded before turning “Warm up, I want to see how we fare against one of the top schools in our prefecture” Kageyama nodded before moving away “Oi King” Tsukishima spoke up causing him to tilt his body back to the male “Yes Salt?” he mumbled, the taller scowled a look of distain covering his expression. 

“I need to mark you again” he spoke lowly, “Ohhh Kageyama-kun your eyes are back too normal” Hinata spoke as the blue-eyed setter made his way over to the tall blonde; “Makes you uglier” Tsukishima spoke causing the setter to frown slightly, “I know” he mumbled tilting his head to the left. The blonde stopped for a minute before leaning into Kageyama’s neck, he was quiet as he spoke “Did I make you upset?” he asked softly, “Nope I was just agreeing” Kageyama chuckled lowly as he felt the teeth against his neck.

He tensed up which caused the alpha to place a soft kiss on his neck “Don’t be scared”, Tsukishima then pushed the teeth into Tobio neck causing him to wince; he wanted to move away but the blonde-haired blocker held him in place making sure the mark was complete before letting him go. Tobio’s fingers went to the mark touching the blood gently with a frown, “Oh sorry” Tsukishima spoke a little louder before leaning down again to lick the mark, the younger flinched feeling his face go red. He was quick to look down.

Kageyama slapped his cheeks, causing a them to go darker red; the hand printed on his face so it looked like he wasn’t blushing. “Thank you” he mumbled before waddling away, he couldn’t help the feeling to cuddle the alpha had gotten worse; he was beginning to feel grouchier the dull ache in his head getting worse. 

_So, is this what touch starved is?_

_I’m an idiot for slapping myself_

Kageyama froze slightly tilting his head towards the door when he noticed the group of people line up to come in, Yachi and Shimizu had finished setting up the chairs for the coaches of the other team as they bowed. “LINE UP!” Daichi’s voice came loudly causing him to immediately walk into the line, he stood tall watching the tall members walk into the building. 

He stiffened slightly his hand flying to his nose when he smelt the different stronger scents that each person walked in with; Daichi was busy shaking hands with the captain of the team which caused him to look closer, his eyes narrowed at the male who was clearly another dominant alpha. Kageyama glared at Ushijima Wakatoshi, of course he knew who he was the male was deemed one of the top three spikers in nationals.

Of course, a dominant alpha was one of the top, it caused him to frown being somewhat annoyed by the scent of metal with a mix of what seemed like wine. He couldn’t tell, it wasn’t unpleasant just annoying that it came from someone like Wakatoshi. “Ushijima, can you ask your team to block their scents?” Daichi asked noticing how Kageyama had kept his head down the whole time. 

“Why?” Ushijima’s voice came out lowly, “We have someone who has newly presented and it isn’t helping them” spoke causing the male to lower his tone, “It might affect our performance” he spoke again in the same dull tone, “It won’t” Daichi counteracted causing the dominant alpha to frown. 

“Okay” Ushijima mumbled turning to his team nodding as the scents retracted slightly, Kageyama breathed in sensing finally the normal air surrounding them. He looked up now tilting his head in a bow to thank Daichi, he could already feel the eyes narrowing at him anxiety building slightly when they all whipped round to face him. 

“Oop is that a dominant omega I spot?” a red-haired regressive alpha spoke wide eyed as he watched Kageyama for a second, Tobio glared in his direction before raising an eyebrow “We also have an ace who’s an omega and another stable setter who’s an omega” he spoke lowly which caused the alpha to raise an eyebrow, he stood straight glaring him down.

“Ohhh but dominant omegas can’t play as well” Tendo continued in a bratty tone turning to face, the captain who had taken to simply staring at Kageyama “Watch me then” Tobio spoke his tone deepening, the purple colour flashed too quick for anyone to tell that his gene make up was different.

He knew people found omegas in sports ‘cool’ because omegas had to worry about things like heats. It was also highly uncommon for male omegas because male sports were dominated with alphas and betas. Even if you see omegas, they tend to be regressive because dominant omegas apparently look more feminine and are apparently weak, Tobio couldn’t help laugh at the stereotype; here he was a dominant omega and a genius setter.

Even in sports where female omegas played, it was rare for alpha females to play because it was seen as an unfair advantage. There used to be times where women sports were built purely around alpha dominant females as they were rare. Kageyama could hear Shimizu growl in the background seeing as people were zeroing in at staring at him, even Tsukishima stood a little straighter “Why are you staring at me?” he spoke as the teams began to walk to the other side of the net “Your eyes are silver” a small first year beta spoke, his brown bowl cut look unsettling him further when he realised, he was a setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a new story called Remembrance, I wanted to know if I should put it out or not.   
> The plot is really angsty and i've written a few chapers; it doesn't have a paring yet but i was hoping the comments would decide along the way.   
> the small summary is
> 
> Kageyama Tobio is forced out of Volleyball and pushed straight into ballet, he spent years perfecting his ballet; he is now Nineteen he spent two years away from his 'friends' stuck with a monster who controlled him.   
> What happens when his life is kick started by the two people he least expects to save him?
> 
> contains very violent themes, abuse, rape and such so tell me if I should post or naaah?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyehehe there shall be fluff soon,   
> BUAHAHAH 
> 
> Just a bit of TsukiKage angst

The captain began introductions as they settled into position naming the different players and their numbers, it was obvious to him who everyone was at this point.  
Kageyama ignored them slightly knowing he was more bothered in wanting to snuggle at this point, he could tell the team had an unfair number of alphas to betas. His eyes wondered to their coach, he was an omega and clearly bonded but he wondered why if he was an omega, he didn’t give other omegas a chance to enter the sport. Kageyama also noticed that the average height among them was at least 5’11, the shortest person being 5’8 libero.

He bowed in respect for the game before moving to position. 

The game had started

The Volleyball had been thrown and tossed and spiked, it was almost violent how hard Ushijima hit; by accident he had tried to block it only realise in shock that his limbs were still attached to him. Kageyama had expected them to have flown of long time ago, Asahi scored many points that day alongside Hinata who was dug up a few times. Everyone was working properly, except Tsukishima; there was a sense of laziness that came from the tall male that he disliked. Everyone was playing like it was an official match, yet here he was slacking on his blocks; Kageyama stayed quiet allowing the slight annoyance brew.

He had to jump twice as much to cover for the blocks Tsukishima didn’t do, it was made worse by the fact the red head called Tendo was a ‘Guess blocker’ it angered him that they were winning so easily. 

“Oii omega-kun are you angry?” the red head spoke wagging his wrapped finger at him, a low growl left vibrating down his throat as his eyes turned purple in colour. It was clear Tendo was shocked as he moved back in confusion, he blinked a few times staring at his friend Wakatoshi before continuing.  
The fact that he hadn’t respected him with his name or atleast his position had annoyed him completely he could tell he was slowly loosing his cool; Tobio wondered if Tsukishima’s mark hadn’t stopped his scent from leaking out if the team would back down.

There was only two points until Shiratorizawa won the practice match, he stayed calm breathing lowly; he didn’t understand why he was so easily irritated; he even noticed the regressive alpha Goshiki watching him in curiosity. When the timeout was called Kageyama was the first to grab a water bottle stuffing it into his mouth so he didn’t let the irritation swallow him whole. 

“What’s wrong, did the King not get his sleep?” Tsukishima had spoken causing him to grate on his nerves “Shut up” he spoke tilting his head the hair fell over his eyes darkening the look of anger in them “Okay, okay cut it out; let’s get those points back” Daichi intervened noticing the annoyance seeping out of them.

He sighed lowly before walking towards the middle of the room again, the point was received cleanly; Kageyama was quick with the set up throwing to Asahi, when the ball hit Shiratorizawa’s side it was dug up a look of despair entering his mind. He was tired, annoyed and overall grouchy. He almost frowned watching the ball fly over to Ushijima, he jumped straight for the block the ball ripping past his arms.

Tobio glared at the blonde next to him who had jumped, but didn’t jump the second time; “What?” the blonde spoke glaring back, “Why didn’t you jump twice?” he spoke feeling the anger seeping out, Kageyama’s eyes darkened the purple tint from before “Why are you so annoyed anyway?” he spoke causing him to growl, he could see the slight purple swirl of purple in Tsukishima’s eyes “You’re being lazy”

“Both of you stop” Daichi spoke pushing them aside, Kageyama sighed he was beginning to get frustrated; it just felt like the whole day was going shit.   
It was just one more point and Ushijima’s turn to serve, he glared at dominant alpha; it was clear why Oikawa hated him so much, 

_Wait why am I thinking of Oikawa-san?_

Kageyama shook his head quickly when the ball was received again, he set it this time for Hinata watching as it was dug up again. He could feel the anxiety coursing through his veins as the ball was sent again to Ushijima; the ball ripped past his arms, the male grit his teeth a frown playing on his face as the ball dropped.   
His arms burned, his body going cold just at the idea.

They had lost. 

The omega took soft breaths feeling his eyes turn back to blue, he wanted to calm down but his heart was pounding he was stiff with anger for some reason. Tobio stared at the spot where the ball was for a second before lining up, he bowed after they had finished the two-set game; the teams shook hands, he felt a sense of inferiority especially when it felt like they proved alphas were more likely to win. Kageyama himself had felt like maybe he had set too much to Asahi to prove a point, he looked down at his hands as everyone the opposite team began to leave.

His anger was boiling, he literally could see himself flaring up. The whole week had been horrible and if had barely stared it was so annoying to him, he kept himself quiet before noticing Tsukishima staring at him from the side “WHAT!?” he spoke glaring at him, it was like a ticking time bomb that Tsukishima had been waiting to switch. “Kageyama-kun” Suga spoke worry filling his eyes as he walked over to the younger setter, “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. 

“Exactly King what’s wrong?” Kageyama growled turning to Tsukishima, the omegas eyes had just turned normal after Shiratorizawa had left but the anger he felt now caused them to turn a dark purple “WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?” he screamed his voice loud, he noticed Asahi flinch, he wanted to stop but Tsukishima the blonde seemed just as angry “That is what you are… we are commoners in comparison to you that’s why your so annoyed because us peasants don’t match—”  
“Oi Kageyama, Tsukishima calm down” Daichi spoke using a lowered tone, he walked over to them; but it was clear they were both getting annoyed he could tell from the mild scent change from both the omega and the alpha.

“SHUT UP” Kageyama spoke both to Daichi and Tsukishima, the captain looked taken aback, Suga was also shocked moving towards his mate before he could angry. Instead of worrying about Daichi he leaned forward his face glaring up at Tsukishima’s face, the blonde looked down the swirls of purple gone from his eyes. He was now just Tsukishima, his alpha instinct was completely gone, the blonde headed male had a smirk playing on his face knowing he was annoying the other. 

“JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO BLO—”

“No wonder your teammates left, if you run a dictatorship like this”

“Huuuh?” he spoke deeply, he growled lowly he was so close to punching him; just the smirk on Tsukishima’s face irritated him, the blonde glared noticing the fact the omega was glaring at him “This is why I hate marking arrogant omegas” he grumbled under his breath, Kageyama’s growl stopped midway, Tobio blinked slightly moving back.

“Tsukiiii” Yamaguchi spoke staring at how quiet everything the room had gone, Kageyama stared at him for second feeling his mind fill slightly.  
Tobio paused staring as the realisation entered Tsukishima’s face, the blonde knew what he said would hurt yet it left his lips unfiltered, the silver eyed male’s heart pounded against his chest before he turned to leave, he could already feel the sadness leaking out in his scent as he ran out the court room; he could hear Sugawara calling for him but instead he ran faster.

Why did that hurt?

Kageyama stumbled slightly leaning up against a tree for support, what an eventful day, it hadn’t even started yet it was shit as could be. He slid down the tree, the tears began to roll down his face faster pulling his knees to his chest, his body racked with tears.

Why don’t they want me? He whimpered softly realising that the air wasn’t entering his body he tried to breathe faster eyes widening as he pushed his legs away from his chest. 

His long limbs stretched out in front of him, his hand raising to his neck in worry when he realised his heart pounding. He looked around feeling himself becoming weaker, he wanted help. Tobio looked around the silver eyes trying to find anyone; he leaned to the side slightly body falling limp to reserve energy and oxygen.  
Tobio didn’t understand what was going on, he couldn’t help but feel his senses weaken slightly his concentration becoming weaker, Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly when he noticed some the members of Shiratorizawa still on school grounds. He blinked quickly trying to push himself up into a sitting position. There was no way in hell he was going to let them see him like this, the setter’s body didn’t listen he was too tired to move; Tobio noticed eyes turning in his direction, the beta paused slightly Reon Ohira.

He paused before talking to the pinch server known as ‘Semi’, they both turned in his direction now causing him to frown deeply; Kageyama sat up forcing his limbs to cooperate as he gripped the wood to stand up. The silver eyed male’s eyes widened when he saw the beta and regressive alpha approaching slowly, they hadn’t notified anyone else. 

His concentration returned slowly the idea of being in danger causing him to wake up from the dazed mind set.

“Go Away!” Kageyama spoke lowly the beta Ohira to flinch, he noticed the slight glare on Semi’s face “We just want to know if you’re okay” the alpha mumbled his silver hair reminding him of a mean Suga. “I’m fine” he spoke deeply looking down as he turned away, his legs were just tired. The omega began to walk off when the beta spoke up “I’m sorry, he come off rude; do you want to talk?” the calming tone spoke. 

He almost instantly felt comfortable, his head ache hadn’t however stopped which probably wouldn’t be for the best; he could already imagine himself thrashing out “I’ve just got a headache” he spoke curt, not wanting to give too much information. “I see, are you touch star—”

“No” he spoke lowly a growl leaving his lips “You’re Kageyama-kun right?” The regressive alpha Semi asked moving to stand in front of the omega “You should know that omegas need to be more respectful, you can’t growl at your elders like that” he spoke the silver haired male’s eyes turning into venomous slits, Ohira pulled the pinch server back frowning. 

“Would you like us to call anyone?” he asked softly, Kageyama turned to the tall vice-captain; he had to admit Reon was so kind it made him feel welcome for a second, it was a feeling of warmth he had wanted to feel “No its oka—”

“Kageyamaa-kun” Sugawara’s tone spoke pulling the attention to the omega that ran over, Semi stepped back as if to show the regressive omega that he wasn’t harming the now silver eyed male. Suga glared at the beta and the alpha standing in front of Kageyama protectively, “You can leave, thank you for your assistance with my omega” he spoke in clear words, 

Was it bad that Tobio’s heart felt warmed hearing Suga call him ‘my omega’?

He wished he could hear it more, he wanted to belong more.

When the two frames retreated back to the Shiratorizawa bus, the silver haired setter turned to Kageyama with a frown. The silver eyed omega looked at Suga for a second the feeling of warmth and comfort causing him to cry again, he could feel the tears roll down his eyes faster now. “Kageyama my baby, what happened?” he whispered letting them be pulled to the ground, Suga’s motherly instinct kicked in as he began to run a soft hand through the straight locks of raven; “I-I’m just tired Suga-san” he spoke lowly leaning into the older more.

The older setter frowned, “Are you touch starved?” he asked frowning lowly, in the distance Sugawara could see the orange haired alpha running in their direction, he motioned for the carrot top to approach quietly as he continued speaking. 

“I don’t know” he spoke more tears rolling down his eyes “Okay little omega, when was the last time you cuddled an alpha?” he spoke softly releasing a soft scent, the smell of the sun filled his senses, “I fell asleep on Iwaizumi-san yesterday” he mumbled tears drying at his cheek.

He could feel Suga stiffen slightly, it was obvious that there was a little hint of jealous but the older decided to let it slide. Kageyama could smell the muted smell of oranges before he felt the arms wrap around his waist, the smaller alpha had pulled him into his chest; Kageyama was clearly taller but that didn’t stop Hinata from wrapping his arms around the omega. “Tiredyama” he mumbled a sigh leaving the omega’s lips when he smelt the comforting scent of oranges. 

“You stole my cuddle session” Suga spoke causing him to snort slightly at the pout in the older setter’s voice.

He could feel his head fall from the top of Hinata’s head into awkwardly falling onto his shoulder, his back bent a little more. Kageyama could see a green haired alpha standing a little further back; it had Tobio wondering if they were all looking for him. 

Yamaguchi walked over a small smile playing on his face before he sat down beside the tree, “Kageyama-kun are you okay?” he spoke in a soft tone; his long fingers patted at Tobio’s head softly, the smell of the sun, oranges and strawberries mixed causing him breath out in happiness. 

“I want to c-c-cuddle” Yamaguchi stated somewhat nervous about the reaction he would get. The now blue-eyed setter instead shifted moving a little bit out Hinata’s hold into Yamaguchi’s, the small alpha didn’t seem to mind as he stood up stretching.

The green haired alpha smiled, pulling the omega closer by gripping his long legs. “Goodnigh—”

“Yamayama we have school” Hinata broke off his goodnight causing the grouchy male to frown, “Yamaguchi why can’t you or Hinata mark me?” he asked softly, the green haired alpha instead rubbed soothing circles into his back before replying “Dominant’s have a stronger gene and can mark someone temporarily; whereas recessive marks don’t last unless the full m-mating process happens” he spoke a twinge of red forming on his cheeks. 

“What about Shimizu senpai?” 

Kageyama frowned more, “Kageyama-kun he doesn’t hate you” Yamaguchi spoke softly; the alpha pulled back causing his frown to grow even more as he stared at the green-haired alpha “I think everyone was a bit upset with today’s match” the alpha spoke, the orange haired male came into the frame of his eyes nodding in an exaggerative manner. The blue-eyed setter watched them both, before leaning back into Yamaguchi’s neck, he had no words he just didn’t know what to reply.   
The group of three stood up making the blue-eyed setter grumpy, “I don’t want to come to class” he mumbled as they walked back to the courts; Tobio was expectant, he wanted to see if Tsukishima had stayed. 

_As if_

They blonde had already gone to class, he didn’t know why he expected anything; as the three walked to their classes Suga broke up moving to one of the top floors, whilst the other two followed “what class are you in Dumbass?” Kageyama spoke turning to the carrot top standing to his right “1-H” he spoke a wide smile playing on his face as he was the first to turn into his class.

Kageyama frowned realising that Hinata was the furthest away from his class, “Yama-kun, you can come to 1-A at break and lunch; Tsukishima and me don’t leave” Yamaguchi spoke as they arrived to his class room; the alpha patted the omega on the head leaning into the class room to check how many others there were in there.   
“Okay” the blue-eyed setter mumbled walking into the room, this time no eyes were facing his direction they were all glued to the front. He wondered if that was because of Tsukishima’s mark, he settled into the seat the teacher walking a fraction after he did.


	14. omegan mindset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This makes my heart happyyyy

Towards the end of class, Kageyama had felt his eyes turn silver; his omegan instinct was driving him crazy. At some point he just wanted to go around and snuggle every alpha and just be wrapped up in their warmth, he wasn’t strong enough to push it away; he let himself weaken slightly trying to not to whine from the cold as he sat waiting for the lesson to end.

It was like a prayer was answered as the bell rang hinting that first class had ended. 

The second class ended he spared no time

The omega was out of his seat running out the class room at a speed he didn’t think he possessed; he noticed the odd looks from the people walking slowly out of their classes as he slid past them. It took quite a lot of effort to refrain from hurling himself into any alpha that walked past, he reached the door to 1-A an impatient sigh leaving his lips as he waited for people to leave faster. 

A few eyes lingered on him longer taking in the appearance of the omega, and Kageyama’s silver eyes. He paid no heed thinking about how violently he wanted to cuddle Yamaguchi. 

He wanted to cuddle whether that thought was violence or not, he knew exactly what he wanted. The silver eyed omega stood tiptoeing to see if the people he wanted to see were there, he noticed a few omega females probably the same from the last time he had been there. Kageyama’s eyes zeroed in on the grumpy alpha sitting in his seat and the green haired one standing up to speak to the taller, it had taken him precisely one second.

Tobio who had been standing at the door was now happily standing in Yamaguchi’s arms, the regressive alpha stared in shock not exactly knowing when he had acquired the omega “Kageyama-kun?” he spoke trying to pull the omega away, the silver eyed male whined raising his eyes “Y-you don’t want me?” he mumbled wide eyed causing the alpha’s eyes to widen more “I-I-I—"

“Oi Kageyama” the lowered tone spoke causing him to turn his head to the dominant alpha sitting in the chair. Tsukishima didn’t like the fact that the omega was blatantly hugging someone else when he wore his mark, the blonde knew he had no claim but he couldn’t really control his mind. Tobio noticed the blonde-haired alpha stumble over words before he turned to him, Kageyama wrapped his arms around his shoulder frowning when he couldn’t smell any scent coming from the seated beanpole

“What’s gotten into you?” Tsukishima mumbled, the blonde staring at the bent over frame that wrapped around his neck. “Tsuki stop being laaame” the green haired alpha frowned, the blonde glared at Yamaguchi friend before pushing back his own chair slightly. He was quick to pull the omega into his laps letting the silver eyed male straddle him, Tadashi cooed content with the alpha using his instincts before quickly pulling a chair closer to the both of them; “Kageyama-kun?” he asked poking the omega in the cheek.

Tobio was too busy nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s neck to bother turning to face the other; “why do you think he’s acting like that?” Yamaguchi mumbled quietly, “Probably because of what I said this morning” the dominant alpha grumbled feeling somewhat bad for the way he acted. 

“Kageyama—”

“no” the omega mumbled not wanting to reply to Yamaguchi, the regressive alpha frowned tilting his head to his friend to help understand the situation;   
“Y-y-yamaguchi-kun, T-tsukishima-kun have you seen Kagey—" the nervous voice intervened pausing slightly to notice where Kageyama was “Yachi-san” Tadashi spoke sitting up as the omega walked in, she was weary of the other omegas that had turned their head to see who was walking into their class. “Oh, he’s here, I was wondering where he had gone, Sugawara-san told me he was really tired” she spoke walking over. She couldn’t help smile seeing the omega completely pressed into Tsukishima’s neck, the dominant alpha looking utterly uncomfortable.

“Hitoka-chan I told you not to run off like that” the quiet tone came, the clear worry presented in the tone as Shimizu walked in behind the omega she had claimed; the black-haired alpha was busy smiling at the other female omegas to notice Kageyama “Where’s Kageyama?” she asked causing Yachi to smile before pointing in the direction of the omega.

“I didn’t even see him” She spoke walking over, they leaned against the table trying to catch a glimpse of his face, “Kageyama” Shimizu spoke, her tone softening slightly to coax the omega away from the alpha’s scent gland. “Tsukishima are you blocking your scent?” Kiyoko asked tilting her head, the blonde nodded still overwhelmed by the fact Kageyama was undetachable from his neck “Release a little” she chuckled. 

The blonde-haired alpha complied, the soft scent of libraries and salted caramel causing the omega to yip happily. Tsukishima blinked at the sound Tobio made a slight rush of red rising up from his neck; Shimizu chuckled noticing the silver eyed omega pull away from nuzzling into the blonde violently, “He’s just touch starved and scent deprived” she mumbled “I was worried thinking he was going into an omega drop” she spoke playing with the strands of Kageyama’s raven toned hair.

“Stop releasing your scent” she spoke curiously watching Kageyama, the blonde raised an eyebrow but stopped listening to his elder’s command. The second the phenomes disappeared; the omega whined loudly burying his neck into Tsukishima’s neck again; Tsukishima flinched blinking as he looked at his friend. The blonde’s face was painted in red disbelief the blush rising higher from his neck to his cheeks. Yamaguchi laughed trying to cover the sound with his hand “Tsukii your face” he spoke finding it hard to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah, if I was you, I would just release enough scent till he lets go” Shimizu chuckled before seeing Yachi wrapping her arms around her side, she smiled softly leaning down to pick up the dominant blonde omega; “I won’t leave you” she reassured as if knowing what the small female was thinking, omegas were normally possessive themselves so when Yachi saw Kiyoko talking about Kageyama more she couldn’t help the slight feeling of jealousy.

“We have only thirty minutes in break, so I wish you the best trying to get Kageyama to detach” Shimizu spoke sitting into another student’s chair, Yamaguchi looked between the two trying his hardest not to pout; he wanted to cuddle someone. Hitoka’s eyes turned a slight silver her omegan instinct taking over as she snuggled closer into Shimizu.

Kageyama moved back when the scent was released, he placed his head on Tsukishima’s chest turning to stare at the other omega; “Yachi-san” he mumbled causing her to whip her head up from Shimizu’s neck, “Kageyama-kun!” she spoke sitting up straighter, “Why are you so tired? Did you sleep at home?” she asked instantly starting her questioning.

“I don’t know” he frowned also sitting up straighter to match Yachi’s position, in terms of age; Yachi’s omegan side was something that had bonded with her longer then Kageyama’s hence why he was considered a pup. The blonde-haired omega frowned slightly, “Hmm okay did you get scented this morning from Kazu-san?” she asked a hand raising to her chin to think about why Kageyama was being more omega.

Kageyama watched, raising his own hand to his chin somewhat confused; the blonde-haired omega blinked before lowering her hand; the black-haired omega copied instantly dropping his hand “Tobio-kun” she spoke leaning out of Shimizu’s hold slightly, she wanted to know if the black-haired omega had completely sunk into his omegan mindset.

He nodded referring to the name before leaning forward like Yachi had done, “Listen” she spoke softly causing him to nod gently “Answer my question; did you get scented?” she asked a slight tone of authority entering her tone as she leaned back into Kiyoko’s chest; the alphas watched with curiosity sparking within them as Kageyama copied leaning back into Tsukishima’s body, “no” he spoke still watching Yachi.

“You can sleep now” she spoke softly leaning forward to pat him on the head, he nodded blinking a few times before closing his eyes. 

“I think he’s copying other people because he’s still a pup” Yachi spoke looking to answer the questioning looks, “What do you mean?” Yamaguchi asked tilting his head back to the black-haired omega “You know when we first present, we copied our parents and tried to be more like them, like a child copying its parent that’s what he’s doing” Yachi smiled widely, “His omegan instinct is developing fast” she spoke “It took me a month before I got that stage” she mumbled causing the alpha behind her to nod.

“Ahh we should be careful what we do and say then?” Shimizu asked turning to the blonde omega on her lap, “Yes” she spoke; “But this is probably the best time to teach him, when he shouts at someone” she spoke blinking a few times. Her soft brown colour of her eyes returned as she felt her instinct sinking away, “We have class soon” she pouted causing the black-haired dominant alpha to coo, “Hitoka-chan, I’ll drop you off at class” she spoke causing the two too head towards the door.   
“I hope you manage to get Kageyama to class” she spoke waving at the two alphas sitting in the room, “Tsukii what are you going to do?” Yamaguchi spoke waving his hand in front of the sleeping omega’s face. He noticed the black-haired setter blink slightly staring at the hand in front of his face, he picked up his hand leaning forward to wave it in front of Yamaguchi’s face.

The alpha chuckled slightly holding the long fingers, “Kageyama-kun come with me” he spoke; the omega’s legs stood nearly buckling after sitting on Tsukishima’s lap for so long, the blonde was quick to place his hands on the omega’s hips steadying him as he also stood up.

“Follow” The blonde mumbled slightly; Yamaguchi perked up holding Kageyama’s hand as they walked out the classroom. They still had time before class started, they walked outside the classroom area moving to the vending machine; the alpha clicked a few buttons handing Yamaguchi a strawberry flavoured drink, the regressive alpha thanked him smiling when he watched Kageyama staring at him.

The blonde then handed Kageyama a vanilla milk, the omega was quick to take it thanking the beanpole the same way Yamaguchi had, he sipped at the milk staring at the surroundings his mind was full of blank thoughts; his normal correlation of thoughts was gone instead he felt the need for warmth and to feel safe. The black-haired setter didn’t even feel annoyed by the thoughts, he looked up trying to understand the conversation that the two alphas were having but his mind was too keen on copying them.

“Do you think he will be back too normal in time for the Tokyo week?” Yamaguchi asked his friend looking over briefly to see the omega still staring “I hope so” Kei replied staring at the omega also, he had his own strawberry flavoured drink not bothering to talk to the omega because it was clear from the dazed look on the silver eyes that he wasn’t there.

“Kageyama-kun” Yamaguchi spoke causing the omega to straighten up, he tilted his head at the alpha causing the green haired male to coo “I can’t handle this” he spoke placing a hand over his heart, “Why are you so cute?” he asked he handed his strawberry drink to Tsukishima placing both hands on the omega’s face, “I get the feeling he’s not going to be happy when his omega age matches his actual age” the green haired alpha spoke. 

Kageyama stared at the milk carton looking around to put it down so he could copy Yamaguchi’s movements, he turned to the blonde-haired male holding the carton to take; the second it was removed he placed his fingers against Yamaguchi’s face squeezing the cheeks together like he had done for Tobio.

“Pft, he’s not cute” Tsukishima spoke lowly walking away, the bell rang causing the green haired alpha to hold Kageyama’s hand “I’ll drop him off at class” he spoke skipping ahead of the tall blonde, the black-haired setter copied the movement skipping ahead with Tadashi until they got to the class room.

When he arrived, there were already a few people sitting down, Tadashi felt somewhat shy as he pulled the omega to his seat “Tobio, listen” he spoke lowly; although he didn’t have an alpha tone like Tsukishima, he was still an alpha, he watched the omega sit straight into the chair looking up at the alpha “Stay here until I come get you, okay?” he spoke, “Okay” he whispered. Yamaguchi smiled placing a kiss on the omega’s head.

Yamaguchi then leaned down himself placing his head in front of the omega’s face knowing well that Kageyama would want to copy him, the omega’s eyes widened a happy yip leaving his lips as he kissed the alpha on the forehead also. A few of the classmates turned watching the interaction with curiosity, Yamaguchi didn’t like the feeling of lingering eyes but didn’t pay mind to it as he left a smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIKAGE FLUFF IS COMINGGG  
> im posting my prewritten chapters in order sorry


	15. Heat Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WAS UPDATING ANOTHER STORY BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING A LOT OF FEEDBACK SORRYRYRYRRRR

The day was nearing to the end, with only afternoon practice being left; the omega had spent most his time following Yamaguchi around even at lunch he had been copying the alpha instinctively. Right now, Kageyama held onto the pinch server’s hand as they walked to the courts again for practice, Tsukishima had been very quiet being happy with watching his friend interact with the omega. 

“KAGEYAMAAAAAA” the loud spoke as he walked in, the orange haired male stopped half way on his approach freezing completely when he saw the omega move into Yamaguchi’s side a little more, “Ahh Hinataaaa, let me explain” Yamaguchi spoke quickly patting the younger setter on the head. Suga’s expression displayed one of confusion as they walked towards where everyone was gathered, “What’s going on?” Daichi asked staring intently at the way Tobio stared at Yamaguchi.

“S-so hm well, he—”

“His omega age is catching up so at the moment he is similar to a pup” Tsukishima spoke up causing the green haired male to sigh in relief; Kageyama watched intently copying the sigh with slight exaggeration, Yamaguchi stared at him a warm smile painting onto his features as he patted the omega on the head. 

Yamaguchi’s calming temperament made it easy for Tobio to copy because he was never loud and didn’t move in ways he found awkward, Suga watched the interaction cooing as he walked over to stare at Kageyama “Tobio-kun” he smiled causing the omega’s head to whip forward at the mention of his name, the older omega pulled him forward causing him to yip happily; the silver haired setter was practically leaking a scent of utter joy which made the taller omega happy also as he stared at Suga in adoration.

“I literally can’t… this is too much for my heart… can we keep him Daichi?” he asked turning to his mate with a huge pout, the alpha blinked watching the silver eyed omega nuzzle into Suga’s neck happily. “Suuugaaa we have practice, the coach is going to kill us if we mess around” 

“Bu—”

“No but’s baby” he mumbled “Tobio-kun, come here” he mumbled lowly causing the omega to frown, he left Suga’s side waddling over to alpha, “Sit down” Daichi smiled slightly; the omega listened sitting down on the bench quickly. 

“Is Kageyama-kun not going to play?” Hinata asked frowning himself, “Tobio-kun you want to play?” Daichi asked motioning to the court, the omega jumped up quickly nodding which caused him to chuckle. “I guess we going to play, lets warm up” he smiled Hinata jumped happily as he they all started stretching, setting to Kageyama was muscle memory; it was in his blood.

As the practice came to an end the group were all breathing heavily unable to move after the rough training that the coach had them go through; Kageyama’s mind was somewhat clear but it was like he wanted to listen to everyone. He felt like his brain was relearning everything again, no one had moved at all, Hinata the only power engine that was alive moving packing away the balls and cleaning the sweat from the courts off. 

Tobio sat up slouching before he crawled over to Suga, he practically fell on top of the tired omega causing the silver haired male to groan before the happy scent of the sun was released; “Daaaichi look look, take a picture now” the happy setter spoke as Kageyama got comfortable placing his head into Suga’s neck, “Suuuuga I’m tire—”

“Move your ass or I’ll lock you up when your rut co—”

The dominant alpha practically leaped to his feet a speed that even shocked the silver eyed omega, he blinked at the older black-haired receiver as he moved to get Suga’s phone. The older dominant snapped a few photos of the scene making Suga happier with each photo taken, “I don’t want to leave” he spoke the smile widening. 

Suga stared down at the omega, feeling his heart pound in a happy manner; Asahi had been the only other omega he could cuddle but seeing as Noya had quite a strong claim he was rarely allowed to be near him. It was the same with Yachi, the rest were alphas so they didn’t have the same needs as omegas to cuddle. But now that he had Kageyama he was going make sure no one claimed him. The silver haired setter leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the omega’s nose a soft yip showing him Kageyama very much enjoyed the kiss.

“We are locking up come on” Shimizu spoke walking into the gym to see them all on the floor again, she tilted her head “I see you are re-enacting your death scene” she spoke referring to how they were all on the floor like she had saw them just yesterday.

Suga’s hold tightened slightly seeing the alpha, he had a feeling his little moment wasn’t going to last any longer.

She realised no one was moving, it was easy to tell the reason was because of the black-haired omega, they were all preoccupied with taking pictures and watching. “Tobio-kun, come here” she commanded the alpha tone, the omega flinched slightly sitting up “Shimizu” Daichi began only to earn a glare from the female dominant “You can’t keep messing around because of Kageyama, he will hate it if he realises” she spoke up as the omega walked over head down. 

“You’re not in trouble” she spoke patting the black-haired male gently on the head, “Go change into something comfortable” Kiyoko spoke, her tone was consistent and full of authority. The bald head beta sat up a huge smile on his face “KIYOKO-SAN YOU’RE SO COOL” he spoke jumping up with full force, the beta waddled over to the dominant alpha causing her to freeze up as Kageyama ran off to the club room.

He was the first to change, wearing a more comfortable outfit, it was a pale grey hoodie and black shorts. The scents in the changing room were surprisingly mute, they didn’t blow him away like the ones at Seijoh had; it was slightly comforting knowing that his teammates had made an effort to control their selves.  
The omega walked out his face hitting into, what felt like a wall; he grumbled a small pout forming on his face; he yelped raising his eyes which caused the alpha to chuckle slightly “Be careful” Tsukishima spoke, he pushed the omega back gently patting the strands of black hair as moved past him with Yamaguchi walking behind; the green haired alpha smiled also patting the omega on the head before moving into the changing rooms.

Tobio walked down from the stairs sitting on the last stair, he leaned against the banister letting the cool afternoon air filter past him; he sighed thinking back about how eventful the day had been. It was just tiring that his body was still forming his uterus aside from that his omega mind was going crazy wanting to be warm and just surrounded by love. “Kageyama-kun” Yamaguchi spoke staring at the silver eyed omega at the bottom of the stairs.

He stood up quickly when Tadashi held his hand out, Tobio was quick to hold the hand leaning into the older alpha’s side “Tsuki can we drop him off at Seijoh?” the alpha spoke tilting his head up “I suppose” the blonde grumbled as they began to walk together, Kageyama looked down at the blonde’s hand with a frown. 

The silver eyed omega wanted to hold his hands, Tsukishima after all had long fingers that seemed warm; a pout formed on his face knowing that there was probably no way the blonde-haired alpha would accept.

He looked back up towards Tsukishima’s eyes flinching when he realised the beanpole was staring at him; the omega’s heart practically jumped out of his ribcage as he turned to the green haired alpha somewhat intimidated “Y-yamaguchi” he mumbled quickly trying to move into the green haired alpha’s side “Tsuki what did you do?” the regressive asked quickly patting the black-haired male’s head “I literally looked at him” the older deadpanned.

“I bet you would be nicer if you let your instincts go”

“Huh”

“Sorry Tsuki” he mumbled, he looked at his friend noticing the slight swirl of purple in his eyes; the green haired male stiffened before the alpha tilted his head “Happy Tadashi?” he asked staring into the freckled boy’s eyes. 

Tsukishima pulled at Kageyama’s hand slightly, “Come” he spoke lowly; his alpha tone causing the omega to move almost instantly into Tsukishima’s side, “I just hope you don’t regret your words” the tall male spoke as he wrapped a comfortable hand around the back of the omega’s neck.

They walked in silence, until they were reaching closer to the gate; the whole time they had been walking Tsukishima had been watching Kageyama like a hawk, when the younger omega even pulled, he would pull him back and reprimand him instantly.

For example, Kageyama had been silent the whole time, but when his eyes caught the sight of a blueish butterfly, he almost propelled his body faster down the street; Tsukishima was quick grabbing the omega by the back of the neck pulling him back. The silver eyed male whined softly looking up at the alpha. Tsukishima had let his instincts speak, it was easier to reprimand the omega that way “Don’t run at things, always ask permission; clear?” he spoke lowly tilting his head slightly “Submit” he spoke after the alpha tone shuddering down the omega’s body as he tilted his neck to the side, Tsukishima nipped the skin making sure the omega remembered next time not to run off or pull ahead.

Ever since then Kageyama had been quiet leaning into the blonde’s side stealing the warmth that emitted from his body.

They arrived slowly to the gates of Aoba Josai, the school looked deserted around the time; only the low glow of large lamps inside the school signalled that there was life within.

“I can take him now Tsuki” Yamaguchi smiled as they reached the gate, “I can find his friend” he spoke causing the blonde to nod. Tadashi smiled happy to see his friend making use of his alphan instincts. Yamaguchi wished to be more like Tsukishima, he was actually quieter and more reserved; he had wished that he could more confident with himself. The tall blonde simply nodded before patting the green haired male “Don’t doubt yourself Yamaguchi” he mumbled a slight red rising to his cheeks at the fact he had given his friend a compliment.

Yamaguchi smiled brightly “Thank you Tsuki!” he spoke before pulling at Kageyama’s hand to move. 

The two walked past the Aoba Josai gates, making sure not to get caught; it was pretty easy to sneak in especially in the afternoon because the school was mostly empty. The regressive alpha walked forward noticing the large gym they had gone in for the practice match, he pulled at Kageyama’s hand walking forward.  
“Sorry for the intrusion” he spoke calmly, standing at the door, the first to look up was Iwaizumi, he had been collecting some of the final balls but when he saw the alpha he stiffened “Who are you… is that Kageyama?” he asked leaning around to see the omega hiding into his side.

“Ahh yes, I came to find uh K-Kotani-kun?” he spoke looking into the room, his attention zeroed in on the beta he had seen in the morning a slight shudder of excitement running up his spine. 

The beta jogged forward, Iwaizumi at his side “You can come in” the dominant alpha spoke realizing the regressive held no motion of threat, “N-no it’s okay I just came to drop Kageyama off”

“Why’d you need to drop him?” Iwaizumi asked, the blonde buzz cut male was in awe staring at the green haired alpha; he had kept his head down not wanting to look him the eyes in case it was obvious that his heart was pounding against his chest.

Tadashi had been staring at Kotani a frown playing on his lips when the beta didn’t look up, “Ahh he’s stuck in his omega mindset and seeing as he’s a pup I just wanted to make sure he was being taught well so he can catch up with his age” he spoke causing Iwaizumi’s eyes to widen.

“I see” he spoke, “He’s safe with us so thank you for bringing him here” he spoke causing the green haired male to nod, Tadashi stopped staring at the blonde wing spiker pulling his attention to Iwaizumi a smile playing on his lips “Tobio-kun, you see this alpha” he spoke softly causing the omega’s head to turn hesitantly towards them, recognition sparked in his eyes as he moved forward. Tadashi was quick to pull him back frowning slightly, “No, don’t pull without listening” he spoke lowly causing the omega to whine.

“Stop whining, do you want me to get Tsukishima instead?” he asked in a rough tone which caused the omega to quieten down, Kageyama just wanted to hug Iwaizumi at this point; the older dominant alpha was a very obvious source of warmth especially seeing as the spiker had large muscles. 

“You see this alpha?” Tadashi tried again, “Yes” Tobio mumbled under his breath, “Speak up” the green haired male spoke clearly, “Yes” he spoke a little louder looking up the silver eyes watching Iwaizumi. 

The dominant alpha couldn’t help smile noticing that the regressive alpha was doing a good job at teaching the young omega; “You will listen to him, and not disagree until I see you tomorrow; same with the beta, okay?” he spoke softening his tone slightly, Tobio nodded causing the green haired alpha to frown, “Use your words Tobio” he spoke clearly causing the omega to quickly speak up “Yes” he spoke again. 

Tadashi turned back to the slightly red-faced beta before looking up at Iwaizumi “Sorry again for the intrusion” he smiled before pulling Tobio’s hand forward towards the alpha. Hajime smiled shaking his head “Thank you for coming all the way” he spoke talking Kageyama by the hand, the omega preened slightly leaning into the older alpha’s side; “Just a warning he’s violen—”

Kageyama pushed his face into the alpha’s neck whining when he didn’t smell any scent, he could feel the chuckle vibrating from the wing spiker’s neck as he spoke; Tadashi froze his hands leaning forward to say sorry, “It’s okay” Iwaizumi spoke turning to Kotani, “See our guest out” he spoke causing the slightly red-faced beta to stare wide eyed. 

“Yes sir” Kotani mumbled before following the regressive alpha out.

Kotani didn’t know what came over him, he could feel himself being pulled into the light scent of strawberries that the waft from the alpha, “You’re very quiet” Tadashi spoke pulling the blonde-haired beta out of his thoughts, “O-oh right; how are you?” he asked blinking as he looked up. 

_WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?_

_HOW AM I STUTTERING?_

_HOW AM I KOTANI KENTARO STUTTERING?_

Kotani had never experienced a feeling like this, he was deemed speechless completely and utterly speechless. He could feel himself staring at the taller alpha wondering if it was rude to tell him his freckles were beautiful, he wanted to connect the dots so badly especially when they looked like constellations. 

“I’m good, do you know my name?” Tadashi laughed causing the beta’s mind to go into over drive; such a beautiful sound. There’s no way that the alpha wasn’t claimed, he could feel his light excitement slipping away “No sorry” he mumbled causing the green haired male to stop; he turned to the beta causing Kotani to look up “Speak up” Tadashi spoke instinctively “No, I’m sorry” Kotani spoke louder wanting to please the alpha. 

Tadashi smiled before tilting his head “Good boy, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi; I’m a first year with Kageyama” he smiled softly. “First year?” Kentaro spoke a smirk playing on his lips as he straightened his back “I’m your senpai then” he spoke a smug expression playing on the blonde dyed male’s face. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened slightly, shifting side to side “I’m a second year” the beta spoke more satisfaction entering his tone “I think you should obey your senp—”  
“Obey?” Tadashi spoke leaning down slightly towards the shorter wing spiker, his heart pounded “I-I-I was joking” Kotani spoke causing the taller alpha to smile softly “Why are you worrying I was just curious as to what you said” Yamaguchi spoke causing the flustered mess to combust, 

“I-I-I s-S-eee well we are at the gate, see you around Y-Yamagu-uchi” Kotani spoke trying to get his heart back in check, the beta turned practically sprinting at top speed away from the green haired alpha. Yamaguchi watched a soft smiling playing on his face when he saw the blonde run off, Tadashi was normally quite shy as Tsukishima was the only friend, he had really made himself; normally he was introduced to friends because of clubs and such. He couldn’t help feel a little warm hearted when he met Kotani. 

The first time Yamaguchi had noticed him was at the game, it was almost like he had only saw Kotani; he didn’t think much of it because it was just practice, but seeing the beta now the feeling continued to linger on. The freckled face male couldn’t help feeling happy that the older spiker was flustered to see him, the smile was huge on his face as he walked to the gate were the beanpole stood headphones on leaning against the gate. 

“Why are you making that face?” Tsukishima spoke tilting his head slightly seeing the huge smile, “I think I found someone I find interesting” the regressive alpha spoke a smile playing on Tsukishima’s face “Is Yamaguchi-kun making friends?” he asked teasing the younger alpha, a glare plastered onto Tadashi’s face “Is my Tsukishima learning to use his alpha instincts?” he teased back before his eyes widened “S-sorry Tsuki” he spoke causing the blonde to chuckle. 

The tall blonde patted the nervous alpha on the head before turning to walk home.


End file.
